Gaining New Memories
by IchigoVicky19
Summary: Yuki (OC) is found in an alley in Ylisse by Chrom. She doesn't remember anything and after being drunk she managed to confuse two of the men living in the castle. I don't know how the story will unfold, so ideas are always welcome. Chrom X Yuki and Priam X Yuki. (FRobin will appear later in the story as well.) Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

In the peaceful kingdom of Ylisse, a girl strolled in the night, humming as she made her way home. The streets were clear and there was no one to be seen. At least that's what she thought. "Gimme your money!" A man covered in a cloak drew a knife and pointed it at the girl, who took a few steps back with terror in her eyes. "Don't scream for help, I will kill you!"

The man bared his teeth and took steps forward. "I…I don't have any money… " The girl stuttered, trembling in fear. "Do you want me to repeat myself?!" The man shouted, grabbing her arm tightly. He wasn't planning on letting her go. "Please…. I really don't have any…" Tears welled up as the girl showed the mugger her empty pockets. The man cursed as he let the girl's arm go.

He raised his arm and knocked the girl out before vanishing back into the night. "With a little 'thud' she fell on the ground, losing consciousness before she even hit the cold stones. Blood coloured the sand between the stones as it dripped from her nose.

"…" "W…e?" "….." "Hey….." "Hey! Wake up! Are you alright?!" "Hm…mm?" Two dark blue eyes appeared in the eyesight of the girl. "W-wha?!" She quickly crawled back into the corner of the alley she had been lying in and noticed the blood soaking her clothes.

"What did you do to me?!" "M-me?" The blue eyed man took a few steps back and looked surprised by the sudden accusation. "We just found you here." Another man leaned against the wall looked at her in suspicion. The blue eyed man regained his calm and took a friendly step forward. "Are you alright?" He asked again, this time reaching out his hand to help the girl up. "I.. uh… guess so."

She accepted the reached out hand and with a swift pull the man pulled her back on her feet. She looked at the sky. The sun was shining brightly. "Let's go." The other man said. "I don't want to be here any longer." A cold glance made the girl shiver. "Besides… I don't trust her. She looks like a spy." "Ah Gods Priam. Just look at her, she's covered in blood and was unconscious a few moments ago!" "I was?" The girl interrupted. "You don't remember?" He asked surprised. "I…. don't remember anything…" She looked at the men.

The man with the dark blue eyes wore a shiny shoulder plate with a cape attached. A big sword was attached to his hip. The girl then looked at the man who was called Priam. He wore a headband and had a nasty look. He even had two swords, one on each hip. He definitely looked like a swordmaster. "What are you looking at?" He gnarled at her. The girl clenched her fists, muttered something and stared at the ground. Then the other man reached out his hand again. "I'm Chrom. May I ask for your name?" He looked her straight in the eyes and she felt his charismatic aura and for some reason, she really wanted to answer. But she stayed silent.

Clenching her fists again she opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. "Don't want to tell me?" Chrom kept his smile and scratched his head. "That's not it…. I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything at all." The smile om Chrom's face disappeared like a big cloud covering the sun. "Nothing?" Priam asked sarcastically. "Let's go Chrom. She's a spy for sure."

The man who listened to the name Chrom turned around and seemed annoyed and kind of terrifying as Priam turned white as a sheet and shut his mouth. He then returned his gaze to the girl and saw in her eyes that she wasn't lying. Her brown hair had a single dark blue strand and he wondered how she got it. "Here." He handed her a handkerchief. "T-thanks." The girl answered as she wiped the dried up blood from her face. "Keep it." Chrom gently smiled as she awkwardly wanted to return the filthy handkerchief. "It's safest to come with us." Chrom started wiping away some of his dark blue hair that was blown in his face by the wind. "Are you sure? I don't even know where I am and who you are exactly." She then looked at Priam. "And not to start about him…" "Ignore him." Chrom stated and stood behind her, pushing her forward. "Let's get out of this alley first. It's not a place for someone who lost her memory." "H-hey!" Priam sighed. "I'm keeping my eye on you." He muttered as he followed the two with a defeated expression on his face.

"Woah." Two horses stood next to each other. They were eating some carrots that laid on the ground. Brown saddles were lying on their backs and from the looks of it, the horses belonged to Chrom and Priam. It was very quiet even though they were standing in what seemed to the centre of wherever they were. "Hop on." Chrom said, pointing at the white horse.

Priam hopped on his brown horse and stroked his manes. The first time she saw him smile in a friendly way. "Ughhh…." The brown haired girl grabbed her head when a sudden headache clouded her mind. "You alright?!" Chrom said worried, grabbing her shoulder firmly. Priam looked up not knowing what to think of the situation. "Hey hang in there!" The girl coughed and her hands turned red. She was coughing blood. "Yikes…." She muttered as she lost the feeling in her legs. Because Chrom was already standing close to her, he managed to catch her before she would hit the ground.

He checked for wounds but didn't seem to see anything. "Hey! Hang in there!" The girl looked up. "I remember…. My name is… it's Yuki." She closed her eyes. "Hey!" It was no use, she had lost consciousness. "What should we do Chrom?" Priam asked hesitantly, knowing they couldn't leave her. "We're taking her to the castle. She needs new clothes too." "She looks kinda… homeless." Priam added. Chrom said nothing. He didn't want to admit that he was thinking the same thing.

"….." Yuki slowly opened her eyes. "Brother! She's awake!" A blond girl shouted to another room. Yuki sat straight and the dizziness started to return but the blond girl pushed her back into the bed and sat down on a wooden chair. "Stay down! You're hurt!" She said worried, even though she had never seen Yuki before.

The brown haired girl looked around. A shiny white room with a closet, a wooden desk and a big mirror above it. The room was thoroughly cleaned and there was no filth to be seen. Yuki's eyes widen. "Where am I? Who are you?" And then: "This place is so clean." She then remembered that she wasn't clean at all and pushed the blankets away, discovering that she was wearing brand new pyjamas. Those pyjamas where as white as the walls of the room and not a spot of blood was there to be found.

The blond haired girl pushed her back again and covered Yuki with the blanket. "I'm Lissa. Chrom's sister. You're at our house." "Where are my clothes?" "I've thrown them away, I had too. They were ruined." Lissa replied with a sad face. She looked younger than Yuki. "Ah, glad you're awake." A familiar voice said. Chrom stood in the door opening and he didn't have his shoulder plate or his sword with him anymore. "How are you feeling? You kind of scared me when you started coughing blood." "I feel much better." Yuki replied, smiling. "But how can I ever repay you." "You don't have to repay me. It was the least I could do. Now go back to sleep and rest a little. We're having dinner around six so Lissa will come and wake you up." Lissa nodded. "Can I give her a tour around the house afterwards? Pleaseeee?" "If Yuki wants it." They both looked at her. "S-sure." Chrom and Lissa left the room and Yuki quickly dozed off in the softest bed she ever laid in. Or the softest bed she could remember.

Dinner was kind of awkward. Lissa had brought Yuki a brand new set of clothes and 'dinner' was a small word because the gigantic table was filled with so many different kinds of food that Yuki's mouth fell open at the sight of it. Lissa and Chrom called this their 'house' but Yuki was certain that this was a castle. And they were not alone.

When Yuki entered the big hall she noticed the table was already full with other people. Chrom smiled when Yuki closed the door behind her and awkwardly wanted to say something. "I want you to meet the Shepherds Yuki. We're a special division of the Ylissian army. From this side: Sully, Virion, Stahl, Vaike and Miriel." Then Chrom pointed at the other side of the table. "And: Sumia, Kellam, Lon,qu, Gaius, Cordelia en Cherche." Then Lissa stood up. "And me Chrom! Don't forget me!" She smiled and stood up helping Yuki to her seat. "I'm Lissa, but I think I already introduced myself didn't I?" Chrom sighed. "That's why I didn't have to introduce you right?"

While most of the Shepherds greeted Yuki and smiled friendly, the only thing she could do was nod awkwardly and say: "U-Uhm…. I'm Yuki….. Nice to meet you all." "Chrom let us eat already! I'm hungry!" A short red haired woman shouted. Yuki believed she was Sully. "Uh yeah, you must be famished. Sorry go ahead." "Thanks for the food….." Yuki muttered as she carefully started eating, not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

"How are you feeling? Chrom told us what happened to you." Yuki looked up from her delicious plate filled with food. A brown haired man with a friendly face sitting on the chair next to her was attempting a conversation. "I'm Stahl by the way. I'm surprised if you memorized al our names already." He smiled again while sipping of his drink. "I'm fine. I'm really lucky Chrom found me in that alley. I don't know what would've happened to me….." Yuki replied. "The only thing I remembered after a headache, is my name." "Yuki right? That's a beautiful name." "T-thank you."

After that, the conversation kind of dried out as Yuki kept eating and Stahl decided to talk to Virion on the other side. Yuki looked up when she felt something from across the table. An orange haired man with a headband kept staring at her. "My my you've caught my attention beautiful girl." "Wha-?" "Oh shut the hell up Gaius! You were flirting with me just a minute ago! We're done with your attitude towards women! And now you're trying to hit on the new girl." A red haired woman next to the man called Gaius clenched her fist and punched him on his shoulder. "Ouch! Be careful Cordelia." "Oh, you too?" A pink haired woman added, sitting next to Cordelia.

If glares could kill, that woman sure would've killed a lot, Yuki thought. She then looked at Yuki and her face changed completely. "I'm Cherche, nice to meet you. Would you like to meet my wyvern later?" "Wyvern?!" Yuki replied surprised. "Or my Pegasus?" Cordelia added. The women could see in Yuki's eyes that she had no idea what wyverns and pegasus were. This time, Chrom interrupted. "Cordelia. Cherche. Maybe another time okay? Lissa wanted to give her a tour around the castle and I think she still needs to rest." The women nodded. "I think she wants to see my wyvern first." Cherche whispered to Cordelia. The two argued the rest of the time about their animal friends.

Even though Yuki had rested in the softest bed she ever touched, she still felt tired while Lissa was showing her the castle. "Here are the Barracks. This is where the Shepherds train every day."

Yuki looked around, some people were already training after dinner. Yuki recognized Gaius and the blue haired man called Virion. A man in a thick armor stood in the corner. Nobody seemed to notice him. Another woman who was also present during dinner approached Yuki and Lissa. "Oh, now I can finally meet you." She started. "I'm Sum-" And before she could finish her sentence, she tripped and fell over. Right on top of Yuki. "Oof!" And of course the men came to look what happened.

"Oh my, this works for me!" Virion said while Gaius took some candy out of his pocket. "Oh I'm so sorry! I tripped and- and-" Yuki felt her back sting but decided to just ignore it. The floors of the Barracks were rock solid and she wanted to leave the place as soon as possible and go back to that soft bed. "It's okay. Nice to meet you….?" "Sumia! My name is Sumia."

Lissa helped Yuki up and the man in the thick armor joined the fray. "Who wants to spar with me?" He quietly asked, trying to draw the attention away from the ladies. I didn't seem to be working. "Is it okay if I go back to bed?" Yuki asked Lissa. "Of course! Let me show you the way back to your room." In the hallway they met Chrom who was back in his full armor. "On your way to training brother?" Lissa asked. "Yes I've got reports that Risen have appeared in neighbouring countries and I expect the Shepherds will be dispatched soon." "Risen?" Yuki asked, she never heard the word before. "Oh of course. Let me explain. Risen are zombie like soldiers who appear out of nowhere and attack innocent people." "That doesn't seem logical to me at all." Yuki replied. Chrom scratched his head. "I'm sorry haha.

They just appear out of nowhere and we've been holding them off. And of course we're trying to protect the city from the inside as well." "Like you're helping me?" Chrom seemed surprised with the sudden question. "Uhm yes. If you put it that way. But mind you, I'm not seeing you as a duty." "Of course! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'll leave as soon as possible." "No please. Stay as long as you like. Excuse me." And with that, Chrom went on his way to training. "I bet he's going to challenge Lon'qu again." Lissa said. "Lon'qu?" Lissa grinned. "Oh don't mind him, he's afraid of girls."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! It's been a while since I wrote, but I really enjoyed Fire Emblem Awakening and that's how this started :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Enjoy reading and let me know what you think :)**

"Here's your room. The bathroom is over there." Lissa added. "I'll be back later Yuki! Chrom gave me some chores…." Lissa groaned and apologized before she left.

Yuki nodded and scratched her head. She then noticed a little scratch on her wrist. "Huh. Must've from that-" before she could finish her sentence, she felt her stomach twist. She ran to the bathroom and hung above the toilet, vomiting everything she ate a few hours ago. She trembled and covered the scratch on her wrist, not seeing the blood dripping out of the little wound.

"Ugh…. I don't remember having a fear of blood…" She muttered hanging her head above the toilet vomiting again. "Why didn't this happen when Chrom found me?" A headache got to the surface and she desperately wanted it to stop as she stomped her stomach.

Luckily no one was there to see it. "I need to get out of here. I'm just a giant burden to Chrom and Lissa. Not to mention the other Shepherds. Goddammit." She cursed as her stomach decided to go for another round. After a while, Yuki felt a little better and decided to go back to bed and leave in the night. What she didn't notice, was Sumia in the stall next to her who kept quiet the whole time.

Meanwhile in the Barracks Chrom had drawn his sword Falchion. Lon'qu didn't seem to be happy for some reason. "Why did you bring that women to this place Chrom. You know… I…" He didn't finish his sentence. "I'm up next!" Vaike yelled, readying his axe.

Sully observed the battle as she wanted to learn why men seemed to be stronger than women. Lon'qu already had trouble staying away from her and he kept swearing when she came closer or challenged him. "She was covered in blood and lost her memories. I couldn't leave her like that." "Don't be such a jerk Lon'qu." Sully said. "Or you want me to punch you in the face?" "S-shut up woman."

And because Sully distracted him, Chrom was able to hit his sword away and aimed Falchion at his throat. "Yuki is here to stay as long as she likes. I vowed to help the people of Ylisse and that's what I'm going to do." And with that, he put back his sword and wanted to leave. But Priam, who just ran into the barracks, stopped him.

"What if she isn't from Ylisse?" "Why would you say that." "Because we're being attacked by Risen. And this never happened before until she got here!" "We're being attacked?!" Chrom replied immediately holding his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It seems that they got inside the castle from the back. They've never been so close and they appeared out of nowhere." "Everyone get ready!" Chrom shouted as he ran through the door. He had to find Lissa. And Yuki.

Yuki laid in bed but had trouble sleeping. She felt uneasy and was still worrying about her blood phobia. She got up and lit some candles. She still wore the dark blue trousers and white shirt she got from Lissa. She noticed a symbol on the side of her hip. She swore she saw it before. "EEEEK!" A scream. No too far away. Yuki recognized it. "Lissa!" She sprinted outside the room, ignoring her stomach and still weak legs.

"EEEEK!" A weirdly dressed soldier with purple skin had busted a door and slowly walked up to Lissa. His drawn sword reflected the moonlight through a high window in the dining hall. The tables were clean again.

"Where did I leave my staff…" Lissa panicked. "CHROM! ANYBODY! HELP!" Lissa was driven into a corner, and more Risen slowly entered the hall. "How did they get here…" Then the door on Lissa's right busted open and Yuki stormed inside.

She quickly regretted that decision, seeing all the monster who now looked at her. "Yikes…." A Risen got behind Yuki and with a powerful kick he kicked her into the wall and her back took the full impact as she fell down on the ground in the same corner as Lissa. "S-sorry…" Yuki panted as she grabbed her stomach. All her intestines seemed like they were convulsing and it felt like someone pierced her with a pike.

Lissa was just a young girl and normally always by Chrom's side. Capable of healing skills with her staff she was a great asset to the Shepherds. But now…. Not the ideal situation she could be in. As sweat dripped down her spine, she feared her end as a Risen got close enough and raised his shiny blade.

As it hammered down, Yuki stood up and jumped. Just when Chrom, Priam, Vaike, Sully and Lon'qu busted in from a door left to the two girls. They barely had enough time to take in what was going on and see Yuki get hit by a blade from the Risen. Lissa screamed. Chrom's eyes widen.

A broad slice got a clean hit on Yuki's back. "Goddammit….. my…. Back…. Is really getting it….." Yuki muttered as she fell in front of Lissa. As the blood gushed from her back, Chrom dispatched his troops and charged at the Risen, killing them with one hit as he barged through them. Falchion was as sharp as ever.

But what he had just seen wasn't good. He felt bad that he was slightly relieved to see that the Risen had not hit Lissa. He couldn't bear losing his little sister. But, seeing Yuki lay there made that feeling disappear completely. "Lissa! Yuki! Hang on!" Yuki kept her eyes closed as the Risen was about to deliver the final blow. "Don't let me…. See it…." Chrom was just in time.

Stahl and Miriel followed by Kellam had join on the other side. "Cherche and Cordelia are taking care of the remaining risen outside!" Stahl shouted, drawing his sword. Normally he sat on a horse, so he needed a few moments to adjust his battle style. Meanwhile Miriel drew her tome and shot a fireball at a purple archer.

Chrom appeared next to the Risen that was about to deliver a killing blow and with Falchion, he held off the attack. Not with ease, but it saved Yuki. For now. She had still closed her eyes and kept muttering about not wanting to see 'it'. "Here is the Vaike!" The blond haired man yelled as he buried his axe into the back of the Risen.

The purple soldier turned into dust. The dining hall was filled with little heaps of the stuff. The battle was easily won. But with Yuki as the victim. Again. The puddle of blood got bigger and soaked her clothes. But she still didn't move or open her eyes. "Lissa get your staff!" Chrom shouted carefully turning the girl to his side so he could feel her pulse and see her face. "Don't let….. Let it…. Guh!" She coughed and even gushed up blood from her mouth.

She cursed as her body started shaking and she grabbed her stomach. Her eyes widened as she again saw blood. But now a lot of it. As every Shepherd got closer they saw Yuki tremble and her eyes as wide as could be. "Take it away….. This… feeling…." And Yuki vomited again. Weird thing was, she was badly hurt but the sight of blood gave her a lot more pain that she would have had.

"What's-" Chrom started, shocked by the sight. "It seems she has a blood phobia." Miriel stated, adjusting her glasses. Then Sumia stormed in. "Chrom! Chrom! Yuki is planning to leave the caste! And I think she's sick!" Sumia stopped and almost tripped. "Oh…. Never mind that, she's badly hurt!"

"Well spotted Sumia." Priam stated averting his gaze from the vomiting girl. And when Lissa stormed into the dining hall with her staff and casted her spell, the danger was averted. However Yuki kept writhing in pain on the floor. The green aura of the spell healed her wound for the most part but didn't make the blood disappear. "Make it go away!" Yuki shouted.

While everyone was appalled by the sight, Miriel acted quickly. "I'm sorry." She said as she squeezed a muscle in Yuki's neck. She fainted immediately. "Well this was…. Weird." Sully stated, leaning on her spear. "What did you do Miriel?" Chrom asked, still a bit confused. "I just knocked her out. Someone with a blood phobia usually has had a terrible experience once in their life. I don't think we would've wanted to see any more of her pain." Chrom, and he wasn't the only one, wondered what could've happened. But for now, he was really glad she didn't die and everyone else was safe.

When Yuki woke up the next day, Chrom was sitting next to her bed. The place Lissa usually sat when she talked to Yuki. She liked Lissa. "How are you feeling Yuki?" Chrom started, not knowing what to say after that.

Chrom thought about the sudden attack from the Risen which had to be taken seriously and he suspected the attack came from Plegia, a neighbouring country. "Chrom?" Yuki asked, surprised to see him here. "Let me cut right to the chase." Chrom started. "Do you know you have a blood phobia?" Being confronted by the man who found her covered in blood Yuki was taken a little aback.

Then she nodded. "I'm leaving today." She added. "Eh?" Now it was Chrom's turn to be taken aback. "I've been nothing but a burden for you. Besides I'm terribly afraid when I see blood! I don't even know why… And you're an army division for god's sake. I can't stay here." And with that she threw back the sheets and saw that her upper body was covered in bandages.

Chrom shook his head. "I can't allow it. You've saved my little sister and became terribly hurt in result. I'm even going to lock the door of this room if you try to escape. I vowed to help and I'm going to fulfil that promise." Yuki cursed. She was in no state to go against the general of the Shepherds. "I also want to help you get rid of that phobia." The dark blue haired man continued, ignoring the foul words that just come out of Yuki's mouth.

"I still don't know why you would go that far for me." Yuki continued, standing up. She felt stiff and Chrom was getting on her nerves. She had mixed feelings about him. He made her feel like a bird in a cage. But he was very kind to her. Chrom also stood up. "That's because I'm the heir to the throne of Ylisse. I have vowed to protect the people that live here. If I can't even help you, who am I to become next king?" "K-king?" Had she just cursed in front of a future king? "Y-yeah." Chrom had completely forgotten to tell her that.

Of course someone without a memory wouldn't know that he was Prince Chrom. "Then Lissa is….?" Chrom nodded. Yuki noticed Chrom's sword standing in the corner of the room, next to the door. This was her chance. No way she would live here with royalty. Certainly not when she didn't even know herself. She had to find out.

Clenching her hands around the hilt of Falchion, the feeling felt familiar. Did she hold a sword before? "What are you-" Yuki pointed Chrom's own sword at him. "I'm leaving." "Still going on about that are you. Look, you're wounded. I'm not going to hurt you." Yuki parroted him. She felt a sudden disgust for Chrom now that he mentioned being a prince. "I-I hate royalty." A sudden headache occurred in which a swift memory fragment returned. Chrom made use of the situation as he grabbed Yuki's wrist and disarmed her of his own sword.

"Who do you think you are?! Did you think you could overthrow me with that?!" Yuki saw a flash and a man in red armor shouting at her as guards dragged her away.

The brown haired girl looked up, straight in Chroms eyes who just had put Falchion away. He still got a hold of her wrist and held it tightly. His muscled arm kept her just where she was and he looked serious. "H…how are you able to wield Falchion." He started. "What's so special about that sword?" Yuki asked, confused that he asked about the sword.

"Even though you just said you hate royalty, people from a royal bloodline are the only ones who can wield swords like Falchion. And most of the royal people can't even wield it. So it's really rare for someone other than me to hold it properly." Chrom continued, still not letting go. Yuki whimpered. His grip was really tight.

"I'm lucky I guess?" She said, fearing that it might be possible that she had some royal blood running through her veins. Chrom looked at the mark on his arm. "Have you got one of these?" "I don't think so." "Who are you exactly…" Chrom muttered, really wanting answers. Yuki whimpered again as Chrom had no idea how hard he was squeezing her wrist.

"Chrom… please let my wrist go." Sunken in thoughts, he was brought back to the room when Yuki asked a question. "Er… Sorry you were saying?" "Let. Go. Please." Yuki repeated. Her hand was already asleep. "Oh gods I'm sorry!" Chrom exclaimed when he noticed her hand had turned purple. He quickly let go and felt guilty already. "Thanks for not hurting me." Yuki muttered as she saw her wrist slowly turn blue. It was heavily bruised.

"It's not like I wasn't injured already." She was obviously guild tripping him. "I'm so sorry Yuki! How can I make it up to you?" She laughed. "The roles have turned around haven't they." Chrom smiled. "That's the first time I've seen you laugh." Yuki took a few steps back. "Don't look at me like that!" Yuki walked back to the bed and sat down. "When I get better, promise me to teach me how to fight." Since she held Falchion, a sudden urge to fight had appeared in her mind.

An urge to get stronger so she wouldn't be hurt so easily anymore. Chrom was a little taken aback with the sudden attitude change. "Sure, but how you're going to handle your blood phobia?" Yuki hadn't forgotten about that. "I…. I'll deal with it. Just start by going easy on me will you." Chrom laughed. "Did you actually think I would go all out on you?! You're a little girl Yuki!" She only replied with holding up her blue wrist. "Er….. Fair enough." "Now let me sleep you piece of-" "Mind the language!" Chrom interrupted as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm not fond of foul mouthed people." He added just loud enough for her to hear. "Shut up Chrom!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3! Watch out, author trying to be funny... But enjoy anyway!**

The prince of Ylisse examined Falchion while he sat down in his room. He couldn't stop but wonder how she managed to hold that sword with almost no effort. Was she from Plegia? Was Priam right all along? "Ugh… I need to relax…" Chrom said to himself. He snapped his fingers. "Time for a bath!"

"That damn wrist." Yuki nagged on to herself and it prevented her from sleeping at all. "I'll go find Lissa. Maybe I could help her out or something."

"Aahh…." The bathroom next to Chrom's room filled with steam and he lowered himself into the water. The tub was filled with foam and he couldn't help but play with it. He remembered the time he was little, making his own foam hair and beard. "That's so childish." He grinned. No one was here of course. He grabbed a handful of foam and stuck it to his chin. The ticklish feeling on his chin egged him on even more. "I wish I was a child again…" He muttered, sticking the foam to his face.

"Hmmm…. Where was Lissa's room again?" The Shepherds had their own quarters so there were not many rooms to choose from. "I think this looks like Chrom's room." She looked at a dark blue painted door with a heavy looking doorknob. "So it must be the room next to his I guess." She placed her hand on a doorknob belonging to the grey door next to Chrom's room. "Lissa? You in here?" She heard a noise and assumed it was ok, so she opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey Yuki!" Lissa greeted her with a big smile and she was busy combing her hair. "Woah what a beautiful room you have!" Yuki exclaimed looking around. "Thanks! Did you need me for something by the way?"

"No it's actually the other way around. I'm kind of bored and can't sleep." She hid her wrist behind her back. She would get Chrom herself, Lissa didn't need to know. "So… Can I help you with something?" She continued. "Oh how sweet of you! Well… um…. actually I lost my hairspray." "Oh, do you know where you last saw it?" "Hmmm…" Lissa looked up and let her mind drift off to any recent memories of the spray.

"Maybe it's in the bathroom. Or I left it at the barracks. Or maybe…. I don't know for sure." She eventually said. "Okay, what does it look like?" "It's a little green bottle with a picture of an apple on it. I'll start looking here." Yuki nodded. "I'll look around some rooms if that's okay with you." "Sure, we've got nothing to hide here!" Yuki left Lissa's room kind of happy that she got something to do and could help Lissa out. "Let's start with the bathroom next to Chrom's room."

She opened the door and was greeted by a steam cloud. "Woah it's steamy here.." Yuki muttered leaving the door open. She took a few more steps and almost slipped in the damp room.

Because the brown haired girl left the door open, the steam was quickly cleared. And what a sight it gave. Yuki looked directly at Chrom. The prince of Ylisse had grown a foam beard and was caught in the act. A moment of silence. The foam slid of the prince's face.

"What the-" "What are you doing here Yuki?" Chrom interrupted, getting up a little and reaching out his arm to grab his dark blue towel. Yuki's jaw dropped. "KYAAAA!" "Blazes woman, what are you screaming for?!" The prince almost fell out of the tub, surprised by the sudden scream. "You should at least wear a towel when you address a lady!" Yuki continued. "But… I…. You….. What are you doing with that?! Stop throwing thi-YEOWCH!" The girl ran out of the bathroom, leaving Chrom utterly confused with a graze on his ear behind.

Chrom sat down on his bed after he put some smallclothes, trousers and shirt on. The towel was draped over his shoulders to catch any water droplets from his still wet hair. His ear still stung and he didn't dare to touch it.

The prince then noticed a green bottle on the table next to all his maps. "Hmmm weird…. Must be from Lissa I guess." Chrom decided not to give the bottle more attention than he had given it already and just as he dried his hair. Then someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He replied and he was kind of surprised to see Yuki standing in the door opening with an ashamed look on her face.

"H-How's your ear…." She carefully asked. "It still stings, but I'll manage. Nothing I can't handle." Chrom replied continuing to dry his hair, careful that he didn't touch his ear. "I'm really sorry. I feel awful about it, and that after seeing your beard." Chrom froze. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone." "Okay your majesty." And with that said, she stroked an imaginary beard as if it grew on her face.

A vein in Chrom's forehead popped. "Alright. Get out. I get it, this is payback for the wrist." He grumbled, pushing her out of his room. Yuki then noticed the green bottle. "Hey! How did this get here?" Chrom stopped. "You mean that little bottle? I don't know how it got here. Were you looking for this?"

"I was actually. I was helping Lissa find it." Chrom took it off the table and handed it to her. "Now get out." He said, but with a smile on his face. Apparently, the prince couldn't stay mad for a long time. As Yuki gave him a last look, she left and he sighed. "Never sticking foam to my face again…." He was still embarrassed.

"Lissa! I got your bottle." Yuki said when she stepped into the princess's room. Lissa looked happy. "Yay! Where did you find it?" "Chrom's room." "Oh weird. Can't remember putting it there. Ah well. Thanks Yuki! My hair is saved." "No problem! Glad I could help." Yuki handed over the little green bottle and returned to her room afterwards. She easily fell asleep on her bed.

Even Chrom napped the rest of the afternoon as he wasn't in the mood for training.

The next day Yuki decided to get to know each of the Shepherds better and after Chrom brought her some breakfast, she got out of bed. "Shouldn't you stay in bed?" The prince started. "No. Do you want me to forget how to walk?" Chrom sighed. "Suit yourself Yuki." He said as he walked away having royal business to attend to. Yuki stared at the plate filled with delicious buns and slices of bread. Did he made that for her? "No time to think about that." She mumbled as she gobbled down the food.

Once Yuki arrived at the barracks, the first person she met was Stahl. He was wearing his green armor and was practising with his sword on a wooden doll. He was alone, so Yuki wondered where the rest had gone off to. The brown haired man stopped his assault on the dummy when he noticed Yuki entering the barracks.

"Good morning!" He called out to her. "Morning!" Yuki replied, wondering why the man stopped his training. She sat down on a wooden crate, facing Stahl. "May I watch you train?" She asked, thinking she could learn some things from the green soldier. Stahl smiled. "Of course, but may I ask what you want to gain from watching me swing a sword?" He looked at her and when Yuki wanted to answer, he already nodded.

"I see." "Huh?" Yuki asked confused. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Stahl exclaimed while scratching his head. "It's just that I can read people's faces and gestures and that makes me able to know what they think." "Woah! But how…?" Yuki muttered, still utterly confused. Stahl sat down next to her. "It's kind of an ability I guess…. Even though you're a little harder to read for some reason… But I do see determination in your eyes."

"Damn you're amazing Stahl!" The brown haired man was a little caught off guard when Yuki said 'damn' but smiled either way. He was about to say something, but someone interrupted. "Did the teach hear that correct? Did someone say 'damn' other than me?" The loud blond haired man appeared from the back entrance. "Uhm yeah….. Er….. sorry?" Yuki replied, a little taken aback by the huge man who she never saw with a shirt before.

"Oh hey Vaike. Lost your axe again?" Stahl asked. "Yeah…." "It's over there." Stahl pointed at a faraway corner of the barracks where some other weapons where stored. "Thanks!" As the blond haired man walked to the corner in broad steps Stahl scratched his chin. "Oh! Got to go Yuki, I forgot it was patrol duty for me! I need to switch with Priam. It was nice talking to you!" As Stahl smiled again and apologized for leaving, Yuki nodded.

She felt like she got closer to him today. "Well it's just us now!" Vaike exclaimed when he searched for his axe. "There it is!" He rose his arm in victory when he found his axe. Yuki stayed silent, wondering how many times he lost his weapon already. He looked at her with a spark in his eyes.

"Now that I got my axe back, you up for some?" "Some what?" Vaike swung his axe. "Sparring of course!" Yuki swallowed. "Uhm…. I don't think I ever held a sword before." She lied. Vaike looked disappointed. "Hmmm I'm more of an axe guy, the teach could learn you how to wield this beauty tho'." Yuki smiled politely.

"No thank you. I don't even think I can hold such a heavy weapon properly." She stood up from the wooden crate. "But thanks for the offer. I promise, if I learn to wield a sword, you're the first I want to spar with." The spark in Vaike's eyes returned. "You're damn right Yuki!" She got kind of shy when the blond man got all enthusiastic and left the barracks, to immediately run into Sully.

"Hey Yuki! Haven't seen you around in a while! How you're doin'?" The short red haired woman asked. She was probably on her way to the barracks to train. "Uhm fine I think. Still healing, but I can't stay in bed anymore. I'm so bored." Yuki admitted.

Sully grinned. "Well I know just the thing!" Yuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let's go prank Chrom! It's not the first time he'll find his face covered in paint…." Sully grinned evilly. "But he isn't asleep right now, is he?" Yuki wondered, liking the idea of pranking the prince. "Hmmm… Good thinking. How about the old fashioned bucket filled with ice cold water above his door?" Yuki scratched her chin. "I don't think that's funny at all…."

"We could scare him." "We're not scary…" "Yuki…." "Hmm?" "You're not helping!" Sully placed her hands on her hips, getting agitated. "Sorry! ….. How about…. " She whispered her plans and Sully raised her eyebrow. "Woah. Never thought of that before. I like where this is going." Sully grinned. "But we have to run afterwards!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki and Sully are preparing to prank Chrom! How will this end? Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Author trying to be funny.**

As the two made their way to Chrom's room, the prince had just finished his meeting. "Pfff they keep on talking…" He muttered, on his way to the dining hall. He hung a little forward, dying to get some food. He walked passed his room.

"Aw…" Chrom looked up and heard a sigh. He looked straight at Sully. Yuki stood behind her, inspecting the windows. Suspicious.

"What's this? You look like an old man Chrom! Stand up for god's sake." "Huh…. Er….. You're right…." The prince arched his back and a yawn followed. Sully sighed again. "Go to your room. Refresh yourself." Chrom raised his eyebrow. It was not the first time she scolded him like that but this was….. Suspicious. But he was too tired to think about it and opened the door to his room. "See you later." Chrom said. He totally forgot about his hungry stomach.

"He's snoring." Yuki stated as she removed her ear from Chrom's door. Sully grinned."He's so easy." "Do you have the whipped cream?" Yuki asked. "Yeah of course." The red haired woman replied. The females slowly opened the door and peeked to see if Chrom really was asleep. The prince laid on his bed with his armor still on. Yuki grinned. "Poor guy." She took out a feather from her pocket and Sully carefully grabbed the man's hand.

"Hnggg…." Chrom groaned.

"Don't worry, he's fast asleep…" Sully whispered. She took the whipped cream out of the bowl with a spoon and filled Chrom's hand completely with the white gooey stuff. In the meantime, Yuki stood on the other side of the bed and bowed so she hung above Chrom. She readied her feather. Sully nodded.

Yuki moved the tip of the feather across Chrom's face. "Hnn…" And the hand filled with cream moved.

Sully's eyes widen.

Yuki held her breath.

It moved some more.

Then gained speed.

Yuki held her hand in front of her face.

'SPLASH' "Bullseye!" Sully shouted and ran away. Then Chrom opened his eyes. The cream stuck on his face and he slowly realized what was going on. He just saw a brown strand of hair disappear in the door opening. That person was laughing. Hard.

"What the…." Then the anger appeared and the prince stormed out of his room.

"That was awesome!" Sully stated. The women were hiding at the barracks, catching their breaths.

"Yeah…. We… should… do… that again." "Er….." Sully suddenly looked pale. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked, regaining her breath. Yuki felt something on her shoulder. She looked and swallowed.

Whipped cream dripped on her shoulder. From Chrom's raging face. "GOT YOU!" His red face was clearly seen through the white cream.

"Crap…" Sully wanted to make a run for it, but Falchion made sure the two wouldn't run away. Chrom wiped the cream of his face. "Oh you're going to get it now." Chrom stated. He looked at Sully. "That would be twice the usual for you." "EH?! Twice?! Oh that's harsh Chrom. Even for you." But from the look of his face, she kept silent and walked away, taking a mop with her that stood against the wall. Stood it there for these occasions? Then Chrom turned his head and glared at Yuki.

"Give me 20 push ups."  
"What."  
"Didn't you hear me. Give me 25 push ups."  
"You just changed the number."  
"Oh so you did hear me. I'll repeat it for you again then. Give me 30 push ups."  
"I c-can't…"  
"Do I need to repeat myself?"  
There was no joking around. Chrom didn't appreciate their little prank. Yuki got on her knees and placed her hands on the ground.  
"I'm waiting."

"1….2….." Chrom counted as Yuki slowly started. "C'mon that's not fast enough." Yuki sped up a little. "5…..6…." She got slower, and whimpered. "8…" "Ugh!" Her arms couldn't take it anymore and she dropped herself on the ground.

"I can't…." Chrom sighed. "You're doing it wrong." The blue haired man got on the ground next to her after removing his shoulder plate and cape. He pushed himself up a few times and showed her how it's done. Yuki got up.

"Woah." She looked how the prince easily did some push ups. "4…..5….6…" Then Chrom noticed what she was doing and stopped immediately. "H-hey! Get back on the floor! You're not done yet!"

"Crap."

"13….14…..and 15. You're done for today." Chrom stated. Seeing the girl barely getting to the fifteen push ups, he kind of started feeling sorry for her and decided fifteen was enough. She dropped herself on the floor again and was exhausted. Before he knew it, he reached out his hand to help her up. She surprisingly took it. Chrom didn't look that angry anymore. As Yuki wanted to walk away, Chrom scraped his throat.

"You didn't actually think you could go huh." "Eh?!" He handed her a wooden sword. "Show me what you got. If I think you have it in you I might forget about your little prank." Chrom looked serious and grabbed a wooden sword as well. "Are you left or right handed?" The prince asked.

"Hmmm…" Yuki replied switching the sword between her left and right arm. "I guess both work fine for me."

"Oh that's alright. But let's practise with your right arm then." He swung a few times with the wooden sword. "Repeat after me." Chrom showed a regular swing and a stab move afterwards. Yuki observed and repeated. "Keep going. And you don't have to be careful. Give me some strength." He walked around her while she kept going, adjusting her stance a little and observing. "Nice. You're picking it up very quickly."

The blue haired man showed her all the basics and drilled the moves into her mind. "Let's take a 5 minute break." Chrom said when Yuki panted and clearly needed a little break. The two sat down on a wooden crate. "You're doing pretty well Yuki. You sure you've never hold a sword before?" Chrom curiously asked.

"I don't know for sure… But the feeling of holding a sword is very familiar and my feet are moving automatically." The prince nodded at Yuki's reply. The huge door of the barracks opened and Priam and Gaius walked in.

"Oh hey Chrom and Yuki." Gaius started, giving his biggest smile to the brown haired woman. Priam didn't say anything and nodded to Chrom, in a way of greeting him.

"Uhm…. Hey …. What was your name again?" Yuki replied, sounding more offensive than she meant. Gaius wiped away the tears in his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I'm Gaius! Gaius woman! I'm calling you by your name aren't I? Or should I change that as well?! That's it, I'm calling you Bubbles from now on." Chrom sighed.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Yuki muttered, surprised by the sudden rampage of the orange haired man. Gaius grinned. "It's okay Bubbles." He replied, taking a popsicle out of his pocket. Priam had sat down and just observed everyone in the room. Especially Yuki.

"Well, let's get back to sparring Yuki." Chrom continued readying his wooden sword. As the two got up, Yuki felt the blood surging through her veins. Was she getting excited?

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked, raising his eyebrow. "You're trembling."  
"Oh. No I'm okay." Yuki shook the weird feeling of her shoulders and got in fighting stance. Priam already had his hand on the hilt of his sword, awaiting a mistake from the girl.

"Come at me Yuki. Give me everything you've got." Chrom stated, as he held his sword close and diagonal in front of him.  
"You didn't learn me about wielding a sword with two hands." Yuki pouted, immediately knowing Chrom would hold back a lot against her. The prince lowered his wooden weapon and scratched his head.  
"Well-" But before he could reply, Yuki charged at him. She distracted him and hauled her sword at him. Chrom grinned. "Oh that's not fair Yuki." He parred her attack and pushed her back.

Priam grinned and sat down again. He had nothing to worry about. Gaius sucked his lollypop and nodded Priam to sit down. "You're getting on my nerves Priam. Don't be such a partypooper." The light blue haired man simply ignored the candy man.

Yuki charged at Chrom again and tried the stab move he taught her. Aiming at his chest, she shot the wooden blade forward. The prince smiled, swinging his weapon to the left. He hit Yuki's sword and left her wide open for a punch. Chrom stopped his fist right before he would hit her on her chin.

"Again. You're too easy to read."  
"You're very demanding you know that." Yuki replied still a little shocked by Chrom's fast she felt a sudden pain in her head. The brown haired girl flinched.

An image. A man in red armor pointed his sword at Yuki's throat. She looked up, but couldn't see his face. "I'm too tired. Can we please take a little break?" The armored man took a step closer and punched her in the face. "How dare you. I'm your father! You should be honoured! You're very demanding Yuki. I never thought raising a child would be this difficult. Now come at me again or I'll kill you."

Priam's eyes widen and he jumped forward drawing his katana. He couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. Yuki had leaped forward and he certainly saw her pupils turn red. The fact that Yuki leaped forward wasn't the reason he drew his weapon.

Chrom looked confused. Priam had jumped between him and Yuki and blocked her incoming attack. At first he was confused that she was too fast for him to read at that time. Then he saw her eyes. Her pupils were fire red and she bared her teeth at him, showing a grin that made a chill go down his spine.

Half of Yuki's sword fell on the ground when Priam had blocked her attack with his steel katana. She blinked a few times and she dropped the other half of the weapon. Yuki looked around a few more times and Chrom noticed her eyes were brown again.  
"Hmmm?" She took a step back from Priam. "May I ask you why you interrupted our training?" Yuki asked as politely as she could, hiding her annoyance but fear as well.  
Priam put back his katana. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Allow me to bring you to our weapon depository so you can get another wooden sword."

Gaius had fallen asleep in the meantime. Even though he normally fell asleep after he finished his candy, it seemed he was too tired to stay awake.

Yuki looked at Chrom, hoping he would come as well. Priam was not the kind of person she wanted to be around all by herself. "Could you bring some spares?" The prince asked. "So we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." He could be so dense sometimes. "O-okay."

Yuki followed Priam as he led the way to the weapon depository. It seemed a little far from the barracks. "It's right over here." He said as he opened the door for her. "The wooden swords are on the left." Yuki nodded and walked through the door opening. It was a little too dark and she didn't see any weapons on the left side of the room.  
"I don't see any-" Before she could finish her sentence, Yuki got hit on the back of her head. Priam put back his sword and looked annoyed.  
"I'll make sure you'll tell me where you come from…" He stated as Yuki's head hit the ground and a little blood dripped from her head on the wooden floor.

 **That's it for this week! Feedback is always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Recap: Priam and Yuki are about to get some wooden swords from the depository, but it turns out Priam has other plans!**

"….."

"Oh you're finally awake huh."

Yuki slowly opened her eyes. It was a pretty dark room she was in and she got used to the darkness after a minute. Some torches lit up the room but no windows were present. Yuki sat on a wooden chair and Priam sat across her."…. Let me go…." She started as she tugged her arms. But her wrists were tied behind the chair. Just like her ankles were tied to the chair legs. Yuki's voice was weak but anger slowly built up within herself. What was she doing here? And why was she tied up?

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Priam started, standing up. "Not after you attacked Chrom like that."

"What do you mean 'like that'." "Then let me help your memory a bit." Priam's voice was cold as ice. He took a knife from a little nearby table. Yuki couldn't see it well because it was too dark. Priam lit up a candle and put the little table closer to the middle so there was just enough light. Then the blue haired man made a little cut in his thumb and let the blood well up. He showed it to Yuki. "Maybe this will help you jog your memory." Even though it was a little bit of blood, Yuki's stomach decided to turn around. She got dizzy and looked away from Priam. "I never said you could look away." Priam continued, not caring about her at all. He took the knife and took two steps in Yuki's direction. Then in one fell swoop he buried the blade into Yuki's right leg.

"AAAAAHH!" Yuki cried it out. Blood gushed out the wound and she completely lost it. "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU-" Yuki vomited and Priam simply took a few steps back.

"The fact that you can attack Chrom with a killer intent but can't even take this really saddens me." Priam continued, not seeming to mind the state she was in. "I've been through worse."

"Urg…" Yuki's stomach appeared to be empty and she looked at Priam, panting. He looked back. A faint smile appeared on his face as his eyes turned red.

"I've seen it back there. You're able to control chi Yuki."

"H-uh…?" She panted, her stomach turning around once more.

"But you need to get rid of this ridiculous blood phobia of yours." Priam drew his katana.

"What…. are you….!" His sword gained the same red glow as his eyes. His stance changed. He bended his knees a little and held his sword in front of him, the blade pointing diagonal to the ground next to him.

"In this world, we have no use of weaklings. Prove me Chrom was right to pick you up…."

"Pffff they're taking long…" Chrom muttered, walking around through the barracks.

"Maybe they can't find the swords." Vaike opted. He walked in a few minutes ago and challenged Chrom a few times, but the prince refused every time. Chrom went looking for the two, still unsure why they weren't back yet. Maybe there weren't any wooden swords left? Meanwhile Gaius slept through it all.

"Stop it! I can't even defend myself! Let me go! I've done nothing" Yuki shouted desperately. She tugged again at her restraints. "STOP IT!" She shouted again. "Please! What do you want me to do?! This is going too fast!" Priam stopped for a second.

"Begging for your life was not exactly something I thought you would do." He sighed. "Ah well."

Chrom stood in front of the weapon depository and opened the door. "What the-"

With an upward slash, Priam released the energy on his katana and the full force was aimed at Yuki who faced a bigger challenge than the blood on her leg right now.

"There's no one here….." Chrom muttered, as he faced the empty weapon depository. Then he heard something. "Huh?" He followed the noise and noticed he was walking to the dungeon.

Yuki didn't even have time to scream as she and the chair were blown against the wall. She could feel the stone wall destroying the chair. She fell on the ground and her shoulder took the hit. It definitely dislocated. Her back stung. "Come on. I can feel you're not dead." Priam stated, waiting for her to stand up. The chair was destroyed and decreased the impact from the hit. Yuki felt her blood boil. What was this man thinking? And why the hell was he so strong?! Even more important, why was he attacking her?! She felt her blood rush and it seemed to trigger another distant memory.

"That's it Yuki. You're finally getting the hang of it." As she looked up she saw a brown haired woman, with a red glow in her eyes. She had a royal mark on her cheek and she smiled friendly. Yuki saw herself picking up a sword and hugging the woman. This was the first time she saw herself from the side-lines.

"Thanks mom!" She then saw herself cry. The woman she called mom hugged her back and wiped the tears away. "I know your father can be harsh sometimes, but he just wants you to be strong. Even though you're not the next heir to the throne." She started whispering and heard the voice loud and clear in her head as the scenery of an enormous hall with her and her so called mother faded. " _If you can keep your royal mark hidden on your wrist with that patch, you can be free….."_

Yuki blinked. If it was true what she just saw… Priam was still waiting. She looked at her wrist. Even though it was the same wrist as her memory, there was nothing to be seen. The knife Priam pushed into her flesh stung and Yuki tried to take it out. But it hurt too much. "Why…. What have I ever done to you!" Yuki shouted, the blood from her leg leaving marks on her arm. She trembled.

"It's nothing personal." Priam replied, observing her. "I aim to be strongest one in this world. And for some reason, you're able to control chi just like me. While I trained years. Anyway, that means you have to potential to be a challenge for me. But it seems I have to draw it out of you. Chrom would never allow me to do that. So that's why I did this. Now stand up or I'll make sure Lissa takes hours to heal you." The threat was real. Just like the blood around her. And that same blood seemed like it burned her skin away.

"Huh…" She felt nothing on her wrist but skin disappeared.

"So it's true…." Yuki muttered. She scratched skin of her wrist and a royal mark appeared. Why didn't she notice this before? Priam raised his eyebrow.

"Heh. I was right." Priam smiled. "I'm in the company of Valmese royalty!" That was not the only thing the mark brought forward. Yuki's eyes started to glow. In one motion she removed the knife from her leg with her still functioning arm. The red crest on her wrist was clear, just like Yuki's mind. This man had to bleed. She jumped up and attacked. Just when a certain prince opened the door of the dungeon. Priam blocked her incoming attack, but it was a little stronger than he had anticipated. As he took a step back, Yuki continued with a barrage of stabs. Until Chrom stepped in. He swiftly took her attacking wrist and grabbed it firmly. He stood between the two. Yuki immediately squeaked and remembered Chrom his firm grip. With that, her eyes returned to normal.

"That's enough you two." Chrom tried to stay calm and analysed the situation quickly. At least he tried to. "What is going on here?" He asked a little confused and turned around Yuki's wrist. "And why do you-"

"It's like I told you Chrom. She's Valmese." Priam interrupted not caring about the situation at all. Yuki narrowed her eyes and shot a glare at Priam.

"So what if I am? It's not like I knew it until now! Besides tell him why you attacked me you piece of shit!"

"Language!" Chrom shouted. It was too dark to see his eyes. His voice then lowered. "You're hurt….. again." As Yuki had calmed down, she started to get a little scared. Mostly because of the situation, and Chrom sent chills down her spine. And with calming down, the adrenaline faded away and made room for pain. Much pain. Priam raised his shoulders.

"I got rid of her blood phobia didn't I." Chrom punched him full in his face. His gloved fist hit Priam full on his nose and he didn't see it coming. But his other hand wouldn't let go of Yuki's marked wrist. Her dislocated arm just hung there, stinging like hell. "That was uncalled for." Priam stated, as he held his broken nose. "Just uncalled for."

"Get Lissa." Was Chrom's only reply. "I'll deal with this later." He then faced Yuki. "Can you walk?" This situation was hard to take in. In the last hour, she had been knocked out, thrown against a wall and discovered she had royal blood. And Chrom had just given permission for that man to leave. With just a broken nose.

"Why are you letting Priam off the hook." Was Yuki's reply.

"He went easy on you. And it seems like he didn't hurt you that much…" Chrom muttered, still confused.

"Don't give me that shit."

"Language….." And with a quick move, Chrom relocated Yuki's shoulder.

"Ouch! You could've warned me!" "Shut up." The prince replied, pushing her shoulder once more. Yuki looked at the dark blue haired man.

"What did you just say…."

"It's hard to believe you know that." Chrom replied, releasing his grip. "You hid a royal mark and you say you didn't know it?" Chrom raised his voice, taking a little step back.

"B-but-"

"It's hard for me to take in alright." The prince interrupted. He looked her right in her eyes. Yuki was surprised he didn't look mad or anything. "Then again, you are weird alright." Yuki felt utterly confused. "Your eyes are normal again too." And at that moment, Yuki couldn't take the pain in her leg anymore as she was about to collapse. Chrom picked her up bridal style. He didn't even notice the dried up blood. "Tomorrow we're going to train again." That was the only thing he said as he walked her out of the dungeon.

"I think you are weird too." Yuki replied.

"Thanks Princess." Chrom had trouble hiding his grin as Yuki looked angry at him.

"I prefer you with a beard." And with that, Chrom shut his mouth and the situation seemed kind of normal again.

 **That's it again for this week! Thanks for reading, and as usual, feedback is always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Andddd we're back! Enjoy!**

"You're hurt again!" Lissa exclaimed as Chrom carried Yuki to the little nursery room in the castle. That room was specially designed for Lissa to practise her healing spells.

"It's was Priam. That piece of shit tied me to a chair!" Yuki grumbled.

"Language." Chrom sighed as he put Yuki on a little table. The brown haired girl ignored Chrom. Lissa readied her staff and nodded.

"This should be fixed in a few minutes." Then she glared at Chrom. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Huh?" Chrom replied.

"I can understand that you want to stare at Yuki but you're getting annoying brother." Yuki looked away from her leg and stared at Chrom as well.

"EH?! Alright I'll leave…. Sjeeeshhh I wasn't staring….. gods….. just a little sunken in my own thoughts…" Chrom muttered as he walked out of the room.

Lissa continued healing Yuki and she saw her wounds slowly close up. "Should I take a look at your back as well?" The blonde asked.

"Nah It's okay, I feel much better and I think my back wound has almost closed up." Yuki replied grateful.

"That's good." Lissa said with a smile. "I think Priam is meditating in the backyard." She continued. "You should look for him. He's someone who doesn't do things without a reason, how weird they may be." The usual cheerful Lissa looked serious and Yuki could only nod.

"O-Okay." Then Lissa noticed the royal mark on Yuki's wrist.

"Woah! You're Valmese!"

"Y-yeah…."

"That's awesome! You're a princess just like me!" Yuki blinked a few times. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "We can do all sorts of princess stuff together now!" Yuki chuckled.

"We could already do that you know." The two girls laughed and Yuki got off the table. She hugged Lissa and thanked her again once more. Lissa narrowed her eyes.

"You seem….. more grown up."

"Huh."

Yuki was able to walk again. She looked at her wrist. "A Valmese huh…." Her thoughts wandered off to her parents in her visions.

"Explain yourself." Chrom sat down next to Priam in the grass. He had his eyes closed and was meditating. The backyard was green as could be and dark blue roses stood prominent in little bushes. Kellam was probably the one watering them. Nobody saw him do it though. A paved path led through them and made a beautiful garden, suited for a royal castle.

Priam opened his eyes and turned his head towards Chrom. The prince looked at the clear sky and supported himself with his arms. "You know why it did it. I wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"But you didn't have to go that far." Chrom replied turning towards him. Priam was silent for a while.

"Maybe you're right. But she's easily healed with Lissa's skills." Chrom sighed."There's also something familiar about her. Something I can't place yet. I don't like it." Priam added letting a hand through his hair. He obviously learned that from Chrom. The prince raised his eyebrow.

"I bet you just dislike her. For no particular reason." The two man stared at the sky.

"Well this is awkward." A red haired woman joined the party. Or two. Sully and Cordelia with her Pegasus joined the men on the little open grass field next to the rose garden.

"So far my meditating." Priam grumbled, standing up. The woman watched him leave. Chrom didn't move. He was lost in thoughts again. Sully raised her shoulders. Cordelia's Pegasus started to sniff Chrom.

"Don't!" Cordelia exclaimed. But her Pegasus already licked his face. Sully laughed and the prince returned to Ylisse very quickly.

"Wha-"

"I'm so sorry Chrom!" Cordelia tried, pulling her Pegasus away. She blushed heavily.

"It's o-okay" Chrom replied, still surprised.

"What are you dozing off for Chrom?" Sully asked, kind of lecturing him like she usually did.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just had a weird day." Something told him that it wouldn't be over yet.

Yuki arrived at the kitchen, not knowing how she got there, but she was thirsty. "Woah look at all those different drinks!" She exclaimed, not knowing which one to pick. Different kinds of food were neatly stacked in baskets and everything looked really clean. The brown haired princess wondered who cooked here every day. "I bet it's Sumia." Yuki muttered as she took out a green bottle from one of the baskets.

"Oh hey Bubbles! Looking for candy?" Gaius startled her. The orange haired man saw her with the bottle and a bigger smile appeared on his face. "Good choice Bubbles. You deserve that one after that afternoon with Chrom."

"Oh, I hope nobody minds it if I take it?" Yuki replied. "Oh and it's Princess Bubbles for you." She added. Gaius raised his eyebrow.

"What do you-" He stopped when he saw her mark. "Aha….. Nah, just Bubbles is fine. But go ahead and take that bottle." The man looked around looking for something. "Hmmm…. Sumia and Cherche should be here soon. It's almost dinnertime. I hope Virion helps." Gaius muttered and Yuki nodded.

"Well I'm off. See you at dinner then." She said and walked out, looking for her room.

Gaius grinned. "If you finish that bottle I'm not sure if you can make it to dinner Bubbles." He searched his pocket. "Oh! The last one!" The man exclaimed and put the popsicle in his mouth. Then a pink haired woman entered the kitchen. It was Cherche.

"Gaius! Get out!" She said loudly, knowing that the man regularly came to snack.

"Sorryyyyy I'm going already!" Gaius replied, quickly walking out of the kitchen.

"Woah. Found my room quicker that I thought." Yuki said as she opened the door to her room. She sat down on a chair and opened the bottle. She took a few sips and wondered what kind of drink this was. "Hmmm…. Sweet….. I like it." She said to herself as she chugged half of the bottle down.

Priam had walked to the library of the castle. He ignored Miriel who studied there all day apparently. She was in charge of the books and the library itself. Everyone had his duties around here. Reading wasn't really Priam's thing, but the library was really quiet and he needed that to escape the busy life here in the castle. He looked up some books about Valm. Even though he had lived there a little while himself, he wanted to know more about the royalty that lived there and their history.

Chrom had left Cordelia and Sully behind, he still needed to do a few things before dinner. But first, he was going to wash his face. "That Pegasus…." He muttered.

Two hours later, dinner was served. And as Gaius predicted, Yuki wasn't there. Chrom raised his eyebrow at the empty spot at the table. "Oh Yuki wasn't feeling well." Gaius said loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"Ah okay." Chrom replied, wondering why Gaius was the only one who knew that. He would pay Yuki a visit later. "Enjoy your meal everyone!" Chrom said, the sign that everyone could start eating. Priam said nothing. Lissa glared at him. Gaius, Vaike and Sully were the loudest as usual and the rest chimed in.

After dinner, Chrom walked over to Yuki's room. It was close to his so no extra effort was made. He knocked on her door. He heard a little mumbling but couldn't understand what she was saying. "Are you okay? Gaius said you weren't feeling well." He heard a thud and a bang against the door. He took a step back in surprise. "I'm opening the door Yuki." Chrom announced, pushing the wooden door.

"Woah. Easy there….." Yuki muttered, stumbling to her chair. She couldn't walk straight. Chrom stood there, flabbergasted. The girl had trouble sitting down and almost fell.

"What's going on?" Chrom asked, seeing Yuki's flushed face.

"I….. just had some of that drinkies." She replied wanting to point at the green bottle but completely missed it. The dark blue haired man noticed the bottle.

"Oh gods…. You drank the whole thing…."

"Yah."

"I can't believe you drank it all." Chrom added approaching her. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Idon'twanna." The prince sighed. Yuki stood up and wobbled over to Chrom. "I…. like you Mr. P-prince." She poked his chest.

"Huh. Stop that. You're drunk Yuki."

"D-drunk?"

"Yeah you drank a whole bottle of liquor."

"L-liquor?"

"Oh gods." Chrom wanted to push her careful to her bed, but Yuki had other plans.

"Can you…. Get me another b-bottle?" She muttered ignoring Chrom's attempts to get her to bed.

"Of course not."

"Please Mr. Prince!" The man felt very awkward when Yuki suddenly hugged him. She mumbled something and started to lean against the prince. Chrom was lost. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Yuki decided to sit down in front of Chrom and kept mumbling. The ground seemed very comfortable to her. The prince lowered himself so he could hear the girl. She looked him straight in the eye with a still flushed face. She showed a drunk grin. Yuki then grabbed Chrom's collar and pulled him towards her.

The prince his eyes widened as he fell forward and Yuki pressed her lips on his. Chrom blushed darkly and his muscles tensed, feeling the girls lips on his. He had never experienced this before and his widened eyes confirmed that. The girl eventually let go of him falling backwards. "Woah. Soft." Was the only thing she said as she stared at the ceiling of her room. Again, Chrom was found flabbergasted. This time, his head completely flushed.

"G-gods…."

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I humbly ask for your feedback to know if you liked this chapter and where this story is going :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray! Another chapter! And it's twice as long :) Enjoy, and don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me what you think!**

* * *

Priam closed his third book. He was done reading. As he neatly stacked the books, he stood up and returned them to Miriel, who would put them back were they belonged. She nodded, accepting the books. No words were exchanged. As Priam walked out, he encountered Stahl in the hallway. "Hey Priam." Stahl started. Even though he could read people very well, he wasn't very good at hiding his intentions. Priam raised an eyebrow. The brown haired obviously wanted to ask him something. Before the blue haired man could reply, Stahl opened his mouth already. "Is it true? Lissa sai-"

"Not in the mood Stahl." Priam cut him off and walked away from the green armoured man.

"That's all I needed to know…." Stahl muttered. Even though people got used to Priam's behaviour, being cut off like that made no one happy.

Priam found himself out of balance. After the situation with Yuki, he felt agitated. Meditating didn't work and the quiet library didn't help at all. Frustrated, he decided to get some sleep. His room wasn't far away and maybe that helped. The wooden floor cracked under his feet as he made his way to his room, ignoring everyone he met on the way.

Chrom still stood frozen. She….. had just…. Kissed him. He didn't know how to feel about that at all. And as stupid as the prince was, he just blushed madly, turned around and ran to his room. Confused, he dropped his shoulder plate and laid on his bed. His shirt was still wrinkled from Yuki's grip. A sweet scent hang around his collar and Chrom sighed again. "Hope I'm not like that when I'm drunk….." He said to himself, confirming that it was just an accident. The prince stared at the ceiling of his room. It was painted navy blue and he could easily get lost in his thoughts just by staring at it. But not this time. His lips still tinged and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Priam walked past an open door and couldn't help but turn his head a little and looked inside as he wanted to pass by. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the brown haired girl he stabbed earlier this day laying on the ground. Was it his doing? Even though Priam was usually cold as steel, he couldn't help but walk inside and feel a little guilty. "Oi. What are you doing laying on the floor." Silence. Priam didn't like to be ignored. "OI." Yuki slowly sat up and looked him in the eyes with a big grin.

"Have you come to bring me more drinkies?" She shouted with her drunk mouth.

"Drinkies? The hell woman." The blue haired man was a little taken aback and couldn't help but think how Lon'qu would handle this situation. Sully got drunk once and chased after the woman-fearing man. His lips curled into a little smile. "Get up. You're drunk. It's not even funny if you're that weak."

"Nah." Priam didn't take no for an answer and scooped her up from the ground.

"You are a more annoying drunk person than Sully you know that." Priam had already noticed that she had finished 1 green bottle of booze. "And you got drunk after only one of those." He snorted. "You're like Gaius." He added, making sure to annoy the drunk woman.

"Don't bully candyman! And let me go you turd." Yuki murmured, but loud enough for Priam to her.

"Alright then." And he simply let her go. With a _thud,_ Yuki fell on the floor.

"Gods! You fucking asshole!" Yuki ranted, going from mumbling drunk to an aggressive one.

"You amuse me." Priam replied with a grin. Yuki stumbled and got up, pointing her finger at Priam.

"You're awful! You're arrogant! Thinking you're the best and all! Just because you're nearly as strong as Chrom!" The brown haired girl ranted, hitting a nerve.

"Nearly as strong as Chrom?!" He parroted her. "Don't make me laugh! My goal is to become the strongest in this world and I will do anything to achieve that!"

"Don't make me laugh." She parroted him. Priam groaned. He fell right into her trap. He was arguing with a drunk woman. He scooped her up once again and shoved her onto the bed in a swift move grabbing the blankets.

"Woah. Priam. I didn't know you were the kind of man who would take advantage of drunk girls." A familiar voice said and Priam turned around.

"Gaius." The blue haired man shot him a glare, indicating that he was not 'taking advantage of drunk girls'.

"The one and only." The orange haired thief replied with a popsicle in his mouth.

"Candyman! Did you bring me more drinkies?" Yuki shouted, her eyes lighting up. Gaius snorted at his new acquired nickname.

"Be quiet. Go to sleep and thank me on your knees tomorrow." Priam interrupted. "You're embarrassing yourself idiot." He added. Gaius was a little taken aback because of his attitude change. Priam was normally the calm and composed kind of man. But now, he seemed like a completely different person.

"Bubbles! I've got something for you!" Yuki pushed Priam aside.

"Go away Indigo!" Yuki yelled, curious about what Gaius had for her.

"Indigo?" Priam grimaced. "Don't give me that nickname shit. It's awful. Just because my hair has an indigo colour." Yuki completely ignored him and Gaius tossed her a little black bottle.

"More drinkies!" He said, grinning. Priam tried grabbing it, but Yuki was first. Even in her drunk state. She opened the little bottle and sniffed its content.

"Is it good?" She asked. After Gaius his nod, she then shrugged and emptied the content in her mouth.

"Goodnight Bubbles!" And after a few blinks, the girl fell forward and Priam had to catch her before she fell on the ground. Gaius grinned. "You owe me one Indigo." He said, walking away.

"Don't give me that shit Gaius! I had nothing to do with this!" As he awkwardly put blankets over her, Priam found himself looking away from Yuki. Was he blushing? He waved his stupidity away and walked out of Yuki's room, closing the door behind him. He decided to try to delete this whole day from his brain. But the pounding in his heart proved otherwise. "Ridiculous."

Today, Yuki managed without knowing it herself, to confuse the two men that she met that fateful day. And boy, would she feel awful tomorrow.

The next day, Yuki woke up with a terrible headache. "Ugh…. Why is this happening…" She groaned, turning around to see the empty green bottle on her wooden table not far away from her bed. "You must be the reason of my misery…" She turned around and looked away from the haunted bottle. Yuki suddenly remembered her training with Chrom. Even though she didn't want to leave the bed, she forced herself to get out and got dressed. A plain navy blue pants with a white shirt. The shirt was short sleeved and had a little v-neck. Blue shoes fitted perfectly with her pants.

Yuki made her way to the barracks, hoping Chrom wouldn't be to mad because she was obviously late. It was mid-afternoon already. She started running through the hallway and met Sumia. "Where are you go-"

"Sorry have to hurry!" Yuki yelled as she ran past the surprised girl. Yuki cursed some more as her headache decided to get a little worse while running. As she arrived at the barracks, a brown haired man glared at her. Lon'qu stood up when he saw her. "Where's Chrom?" Yuki called after him.

"Not here." The brown haired man replied. He wore an emotionless expression and drew his katana. "He instructed me to fill in for him." Lon'qu continued, obviously not happy with the task at hand.

"Shouldn't we practise with wooden swords?"

"Priam told me you're better with real ones. You would take it more seriously he said." Yuki cursed. And then her stomach growled. "Did you skip breakfast." Lon'qu asked, lowering his weapon.

"J-just got out of bed…" Yuki replied embarrassed.

"You're also late." Lon'qu added, getting something out of his pocket. "Here." He threw something at her. Yuki caught it and looked puzzled.

"What's this?"

"Eat it."

"Oh, thanks Lon'qu." The man took a step back and grimaced when he heard his name called by a woman. Yuki munched down the food bar she got from the Myrmidon. "This is pretty good." She said.

"G-good. Grab a sword." Lon'qu replied.

"Can't we just use wooden ones?" Yuki pleaded. Lon'qu shook his head.

"Those are my orders."

"Where's Chrom?" The brown haired girl then asked.

"He's busy. He obviously doesn't have time to train someone like you."

"Someone like me…?"

"Question time is up. Let's get started. And don't get too close to me." Lon'qu said, raising his katana again. Yuki took a step forward, grabbing a steel sword from a crate. Lon'qu took a step back. Yuki raised her eyebrow and took one more step towards the man. He in return took a step back. This was repeated a few more times.

"How am I supposed to train if you keep a 2 meter distance from me." Yuki eventually asked.

"It seems I'm not the right person for this job." Lon'qu sighed, still keeping his distance.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No." Yuki took some more steps forward until Lon'qu was cornered.

"Now you have nowhere to go." Yuki said, smiling.

"G-go away woman." The girl laid down her sword and got closer. "S-stay back." Lon'qu held up his sword.

The prince of Ylisse was wide awake for the last couple of hours but still laid on his royal bed. He still felt confused and didn't feel like doing anything today. Avoiding Yuki was top priority though. Luckily Lon'qu could help her further with her training. Chrom's older sister Emmeryn would come back today from Plegia. She was the Exhalt of Ylisse and everyone had been awaiting her return. Including Chrom. This would be the perfect situation to forget Yuki's drunk kiss. He blushed. "Gods! Why can't I just get it out of my head! It's not like I have that kind of feelings for her!" Was he sure about that? He sat up and decided to get dressed. He angrily put on his pants. It was unfair. It was her fault.

"I said stay back!" Lon'qu tried. The brown haired man had himself get cornered and tried to get away.

"I have to get better at sword fighting Lon'qu. If the Risen attack again…" Yuki said determined, looking him straight in his eyes.

"I'm trying to help, but you're getting too close woman."

"My name is Yuki." Lon'qu refused to call her by her name. "You're useless if you're afraid of me." She stated, touching his arm. The man flinched.

"I'll never be useless….. Not after that…" Lon'qu said, staring at the ground.

"So you're done avoiding me?" Lon'qu hesitated, but nodded.

"Don't get too close." He added.

"Yeah yeah. Get over that fear already." The man didn't reply. They both took their swords and practised basic drills. Vaike and Stahl had joined the training halfway. It was much easier to practise with Stahl than Lon'qu.

"Emm! You're back!" Chrom exclaimed when Emmeryn and her batch of soldiers appeared on horse. She quickly got off her white horse and her lime green cloak waved in the wind. "Chrom! Lissa!" Emmeryn ran to her siblings and the three hugged.

"I missed you so much Emm!" Lissa said, tears glistering in her eyes.

"I have so much to tell you two." Emmeryn smiled at her siblings. She was glad she was home again.

Priam was meditating in the rose garden again. Funny thing was, a bottle of liquor stood next to him. The indigo haired man was a typical silent drinker. He could handle the alcohol better than Yuki though. "Pfff that lightweight." Priam huffed, taking a chug from the bottle. His eyes glowed red. They lit up when the alcohol travelled down his body.

"You were calling me asshole?" Priam quickly turned his head, seeing Yuki with her hands resting on her hips.

"Gods woman." Yuki sat down next to him.

"Who said you could sit there."

"Nobody, but I'm doing it anyway." Priam sighed.

"Done with training?" He then asked, taking a sip of his bottle. His cheeks were slightly red.

"Yeah. Lon'qu isn't the easiest teacher, but I'll manage." She then looked at him. "Thanks for telling him to use a real sword. It actually helped. Kinda came to thank you for it." She added, scratching her head.

"You're kidding me right. It was a joke." Priam replied giving a little grin. "Glad you managed." He looked her in her eyes. Her brown ones widened when Priam still had his glowing red eyes. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" He asked.

"Uhm yeah you stabbed me in the leg. You tied me up to a chair. And you're acting like nothing happened. You're expecting me to forget that?" Yuki hissed, but kept sitting next to him.

"No. The part where you got drunk in your room and I found you laying on the floor."

"Huh." Priam's eyes returned to normal and he handed her the half full bottle.

"Here. Might as well learn to drink."

"What. Happened." Yuki replied, ignoring the bottle Priam was trying to hand over to her.

"You shouted a lot. I tried to get you to bed. Then Gaius drugged you."

"WHAT." Priam laughed.

"It was pretty funny actually. You swore a lot. You're a pain in the ass." The indigo haired man continued.

"That's not funny at all!" Yuki exclaimed, punching the man on his shoulder.

"Woah easy there princess." Priam replied looking into her glowing red eyes. She was angry. Priam took another chug from the bottle. "Want to take that rage out on me? Chrom isn't here to help you." He said, his eyes glowing again.

"You bet your ass I am." They both stood up, Yuki angry, Priam grinning.

"Let's see if you're a little good at hand to hand combat Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Yuki shouted raising her fist and charging at the laughing man.

"It's really funny how you can change moods." Priam said, catching her fist with no effort. "First you come to me to actually thank me. And know look at that little angry face. You amuse me woman." That sentence. It drove Yuki mad. "Also funny to see that you control your chi when you're angry." Priam continued, catching her other fist.

"Chi…." The word triggered a headache.

"What do you do when your sword is thrown away by your enemy?"

"Run away!"

"Wrong."

"But…. Yen'fay….."

"You fight with your hands Yuki." The Valmese army general replied, interrupting the muttering of the princess. "So put away your sword. Repeat after me." The man had his grey hair into a long ponytail and wore general worthy armour. Yuki looked admiring at him. He seemed kind. "No not like that, shift your weight to your right leg. Balance is important." She did basic drills. He sometimes adjusted her stance. "Very good." The praise of Yen'fay made her smile.

"What's the matter Princess?" Priam frowned when she stood still, groaning.

"I…."

"Lost your temper?" Yuki looked up, the glow in her eyes had a fierce aura. "Woah. Very nice Princess, now come at me with a little more strength. You're making it too easy for me."

"Very well." Yuki withdrew and inhaled. She jumped up raising her fist. Priam focused on her attack, but Yuki changed direction. She landed. Ducked and with the power of her legs, she charged upwards, uppercutting Priam full in his stomach.

"Ugh!" He took a few steps backwards and spat in the grass. "Now that's a surprise. Seems like the Princess remembered how to fight."

"I saw someone. I recognize him but don't know who he is. But I remembered everything he taught me. Good thing Chrom isn't here!" Yuki said charging at Priam again. The man's eyes glowed as he sidestepped and kneed Yuki in her stomach. "Damn." Yuki grunted as she recoiled and kicked him in his family jewels. Priam's eyes widened. He cried it out as he fell on his knees, grabbing between his legs. "Revenge!" Yuki shouted, pulling a victory pose.

"You think this is over Princess?!" Priam shouted, jumping up and grabbing Yuki by her waist. He gave a firm push with his shoulder and they both fell down in the grass. Priam got on top and tried to punch her, but she evaded, moving her head to the left. The punch crated the ground next to the girl's head. Yuki thrusted her hips upward, flinging Priam to the side.  
This time she kicked him in his side, not wanting to get on top of that terrible man. But he grinned. Priam jumped up again. Higher this time and raised his fist. "You better dodge this Princess!" But it was too late, he punched her full on her jaw. Yuki felt the taste of blood coming up in her mouth. It wasn't dislocated, but hell it hurt. However, she didn't have any time to think about it. She sidestepped and punched him in his liver, right under his ribcage. Priam coughed, but quickly turned to her. He tried punching her stomach but Yuki blocked with her arm, punching his arm downwards, making him fall forward. But Priam recovered, regaining his balance. He stepped forward and moved in for an uppercut. It scraped Yuki, who could barely evade. "How convenient… for you…. To suddenly remember… fighting." Priam huffed kicking her side. She flew a few meters sideways and landed in the grass.

"Indeed." She replied quickly recovering and going for another round.

Half an hour later, both Priam and Yuki sat in the emergency room where Lissa attended their wounds. "You know, I'm getting really tired of this." Lissa said irritated.

"Yuki started it." Priam chuckled.

"Shut up." Yuki replied, punching him on his shoulder. They were both covered in bruises and had a couple of head wounds.

"We should do that again sometime." Priam continued, smiling satisfied.

"No you don't." Lissa interrupted, poking Priam with her staff on one of his bruised ribs.

"Ouch!" Yuki hid a grin. But she got a poke as well.

"Chrom and Emmeryn will hear of this." She stated, but healed the two.

"Emmeryn?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah, Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse and my older sister has returned from Plegia today. Honouring the peace or something like that."

"Oh okay." Lissa sighed.

"You all wear me out. First Vaike. Then Vaike again. Stahl, Sully and now you two." Priam and Yuki sat on the table with an ashamed look. Then Vaike entered the room. "GET OUT." Lissa shouted at Vaike.

"But the teach needs healing!"

"Come back tomorrow you idiot!" Lissa said frustrated. The axe user didn't need to be told that twice and quickly scurried off.

Chrom just caught up with his older sister and they finished their meetings with the Dukes of Ylisse. It seemed like the Risen popped up in more places and something needed to be done. Preparations were planned, but not carried out. The Dukes could handle the Risen for now. Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse, was targeted the most apparently. And Chrom could dispatch parties to fend the Risen off. The castle was conveniently located in Ylisstol. Emmeryn went to her room to rest after the tiresome meetings. But not before she had a little chat with her younger brother. "I heard from Lissa that there's a new girl in the castle." Emmeryn started.

"Y-yeah." Chrom nodded. The Exalt raised her eyebrow when she heard her brothers weird reply.

"Lissa told me she's a Valmese Princess."

"Yeah." Emmeryn sighed.

"Are you going to tell me more about her or do I have to go to her myself?!" She exclaimed.

"OH. She's just staying here for a while. We just found out that she's Valmese actually." Chrom replied. Emmeryn nodded.

"And? Can we trust her? Or maybe you're going to marry her? Is that it?" Emmeryn curiously asked.

"N-no!" Chrom blushed and shook his head. "She's here to train and I think she wants to join our army." Chrom continued, regaining his cool.

"Aha. I'll go see her tomorrow. Maybe I can set you two up." Emmeryn grinned slightly. She turned around and went to her room, leaving Chrom a little dumbfounded. Her remarks always caught him off guard.

"Emm don't you dare!" Chrom called after her. He heard her chuckle. "Gods! I swear to Naga…."

* * *

 **That's it for this week! Thanks again for reading :) I really appreciate it, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I won't bite ;p**

 **PS: The holidays are coming, and I don't know if I can keep up the regular update on Wednesday. Maybe it's a day early, maybe a few days later. Or maybe I need to skip a week. Just check here regularly (or follow) to see if there's a new update :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Took a longer break than expected, but I didn't know where to go with this story. So ideas,suggestions and feedback are welcome! I won't be posting frequently anymore since I've gotten really busy. But I hope that doesn't ruin the fun! Enjoy!**

"Good morning." Emmeryn softly said, as she entered the barracks. The Exhalt noticed a girl and a brown haired man fighting against each other. The girl was sweating, but the man seemed to have no problem with her assaults. The man stopped when he saw Emmeryn.

"Time for a break." He said and signalled her to turn around with his index finger.

"Oh okay." Replied and turned around. Emmeryn approached the two and kept smiling.

"I haven't seen you around before." She started.

"Oh I'm Yuki." The brown haired girl reached out her hand to Emmeryn. The blond haired woman took it and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Emmeryn." Lon'qu in the meantime, had taken a few steps back. His stoic face let no emotions through.

"It's nice to meet you too….uhm… Exhalt." Yuki remembered the title Lissa mentioned yesterday. Emmeryn chuckled.

"Please, just call me Emmeryn."

"Oh okay…. Emmeryn." Silence. "Well then. I must be going now, but if you need something, or Chrom is bothering you, don't hesitate to visit me." The Exhalt said.

"T-thanks." Yuki stuttered, not expecting that the Exalt would be such a normal person. And Chrom's older sister of course.

Three weeks passed, and Yuki kept training every day. But she wondered why Chrom never showed up. She saw him a few times, but when she tried to talk to him, he said he was busy or made up an excuse for leaving. So Lon'qu was always the one to teach her and the man almost got comfortable with her after those weeks. Almost. "Yah!" Yuki attacked the brown haired man and he fended her off.

"You're getting better." Lon'qu stated, showing a little pleased grin. It was good to know that his effort wasn't in vain. "Let's take a break." He said as they both sat down on a crate. Lon'qu still keeping his distance.

"Do you know where Chrom is?"

"I have seen him in the west wing a few days ago. Normally, I see him there every day." Lon'qu replied.

"Oh.." Yuki said, wondering how she could have missed him. She hadn't seen him in a while, even though she passed the west wing every day. "Hmmm…. Maybe something's wrong. I'll go look for him today." Yuki muttered, her thoughts trailing off.

"We're done for today, so go ahead." Lon'qu stated. He stood up and walked to the door of the barracks. He never stayed for a little chat. Yuki sighed.

"Bubbles!" Yuki sighed again.

"Why do you always pop up like that." She asked the thief.

"Because I can Bubbles." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Priam told me you drugged me because I got drunk that night." Gaius his smiled vanished and he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah….You were loud….. and I didn't want Priam to take advantage of you. Ruined his moment!" Gaius grinned.

"Advantage….. as in….." Yuki blushed, but quickly got angry.

"Don't drug me again Candyman! I swear to Naga I'll kick you in your family jewels so hard, you can't sit for a year!"

"Woah…. Easy there Bubbles." He then chuckled. "You called me Candyman… hahah…. You also did the when you were-"

"Shut up."

"Alright alright Bubbles. Just stay away from the green and black bottles. Plegian tequila and Feroxi vodka isn't suited for people like us."

After Yuki had searched through the west wing of the castle, she walked around the garden. But Chrom was nowhere to be found. She ignored Priam, who was meditating between the dark blue roses. "Hey Yuki!" Cordelia waved when the brown haired girl got closer to her.

"Oh hi Cordelia. Do you know where Chrom is?" Yuki replied.

"Hmmm haven't seen him today. I think he's in a meeting. Do you need him?" Cordelia replied.

"Yeah kind of. It's nothing important."

"You should try after dinner." Yuki nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hey could you help me out?" Cordelia continued. "I need some help with my Pegasus. I could use an extra hand with brushing him."

"Oh sure!" As the two women walked over to Cordelia's Pegasus, a navy blue haired man sneaked inside the castle, not wanting to be noticed.

That evening, Yuki tried again. This time she walked over to Chrom's room and knocked. "Yeah?" Chrom's voice was heard from the other side.

"Are you busy?" Yuki asked, waiting for him to open the door.

"No, not at all. Come in." And when Yuki opened the door, she saw Chrom freeze. "Oh… it's you." Yuki cocked an eyebrow and closed the door with her foot behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I just thought you were someone else." Chrom leaned awkwardly against his table. He didn't have his armor on and he just looked like a normal guy to Yuki. It was the first time she saw him without his gloves on. He had big strong hands that were fidgeting at the moment. "Uhm… I'm kind of busy so if you'll excus-"

"You just said you weren't."

"Did I?" Yuki put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked looking him straight in his eyes. There was no way out for the prince.

"I'm not avoiding you. Why would I do that?" Chrom replied, scratching his head.

"Do you think I'm retarded or something?!" Yuki exclaimed, her hands forming fists.

"Langu-"

"Do you think I'm retarded." Yuki interrupted him, staring at the ground.

Priam stood up from the grass and stretched. He was done meditating for today and headed back to the castle. Almost back at his room, he noticed Yuki entering Chrom's room. Curious or suspicious as he was, he leaned against the wall next to Chrom's door and listened. "Do you think I'm retarded?!" He heard it loud and cleared and raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Yeah you're retarded Princess." He snickered at his own remark.

"I don't think you're retarded." Chrom felt uneasy when he used the word 'retarded'. Yuki sighed. Chrom wasn't honest with her and she knew for sure that he knew what she meant.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Mr. Soon to be Exhalt. Why are you avoiding me. Just be honest please." She notices the sudden red cheeks Chrom got.

"N-no need calling me that….." He started. A silence.  
"Well…. Er….. that time you were drunk…." Yuki didn't know he saw her at that time.

"What about it…?" She carefully asked.

"You….. uhm….." Yuki was getting impatient. Her foot was tapping the floor in a quick rhythm and she had her arms crossed while Chrom stuttered with his words. He looked down and clenched his fist. "You…. Kissed me." Yuki's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"You're….. j-joking right?"

"…"

"Right?"

Priam snorted. "One time drunk and immediately kissing someone….. what a slutty Princess." He had heard enough of it and walked to his room. He felt angry. Why was he angry?

Yuki and Chrom hadn't said a word in the passing minutes. They both stood there. Then Yuki opened her mouth. "I'm sorry." And ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait!" Chrom called after her.

The brown haired girl ran to her own room and shut her door. She placed a chair under the doorknob, locking her door. She laid on her bed and grabbed the blankets. "Why…. Why did I do that?!" Yuki asked herself. Nobody had followed her. Her knuckles turned white from squeezing her blanket. No, his blanket. This room wasn't hers. And it would never be. "I…. need to leave." She panicked. Chrom was probably tired of her stupid behaviour and wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. He wasn't avoiding her for just that kiss. That stupid drunken kiss she couldn't even remember. And just as she was about to pack her things, someone knocked.

"Open up."

"Oh yeah, I don't have 'things'". Yuki muttered herself, looking at a wooden sword she was about to grab.

"Open up Yuki." A manly voice called.

"No!" Yuki replied, throwing the sword into a corner.

"Open up or I'll kick down this door."

"Go away Chrom!" Yuki started shouting, walking over to the window. She opened it and looked down. A jump of approximately 10 meters. It was possible. She would land on grass. And just as she climbed onto the opened window, the door creaked. "CRRRASH!" "He actually kicked down the door…." Yuki muttered surprised. Chrom was just as surprised to see her in the window opening.

"Don't you dare to jump….." He started.

"Leave me alone Chrom! You avoided me remember! It's not just that stupid kiss!" Yuki faced forward again, ignoring the Prince his threats. She gathered all her strength in her legs and made the jump.

Chrom ran and leaned out the window, his arm reaching for hers. And of course he succeeded, grabbing her wrist. That however, drained Yuki's jump from its power and smacked head first against the wall. "You stupid retard!" Chrom shouted, holding onto her. "Why would you jump?!" His eyebrows were knitted together and made a hell of an angry face for the always calm and friendly Prince. Yuki was taken aback by his swearing. She quickly regained herself and ignored the blood dripping down from the side of her head.

"Let go you piece of shit!" She shouted back. Her eyes had gotten her red aura again and looked angry into Chrom's.

"Don't give me that look you stupid idiot! You're acting like a child!"

"C-child?" Was he scolding her like he would with a child? "I'm not like Lissa! You also have no obligations to me! So just let go you stupid asshole! Just let me leave!" Yuki ranted, tugging with her arm. Chrom tightened his grip, readying to pull her up.

"I don't see you as my sister! I don't care about obligations! I just don't want you to leave!" He angrily shouted. He pulled her up in one swing and hauled her back into the room. Yuki couldn't stop it from happening and was still confused about Chrom's words.

"Did you just call me retard?"

"Yeah I did. Twice. Retard." Chrom scoffed, letting her go and making her sit on the ground. "What is wrong with you, jumping out of a window like that."

"I….I….. You kicked down my door." Yuki retorted.

"I asked several times to open it." Chrom replied sitting down on the bed. "But why did you jump. I'm not mad about the kiss, if that's what you're thinking. I thought I was, but I'm not." Yuki looked at him.

"I feel like I ruined my chance here. You suddenly ignored me and pushed me onto someone who's afraid of women. Besides, getting drunk is not something I usually do. I think." Chrom chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

"You're not the first one who gets drunk around here. Obviously. Priam for instance, if his training isn't working like he wants to, you'll find him in our hall shouting at everyone. Or Sully, she's drunk almost every week, harassing Vaike or Stahl. Not to mention-"

"Okay I get it. Have you ever been drunk?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chrom quickly responded. Yuki pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Okay… I'll find out sooner or later…. Anyhow, why did you avoid me." Chrom sighed. He rested his head on his hand and muttered something. "Hmmm?" He stood up.

"Before I forget, we're leaving the castle next week to help Plegia against the Risen. And you're coming with us so I can keep my eye on you. You'll have a tent next to mine and you'll be following me around all day so you won't have the chance to do anything stupid." Chrom said with a stern look. And with that, he walked out, leaving Yuki confused behind.

"EHH?!" Chrom's head showed up again and he looked at her.

"And get that wound checked out."

"….. Go away Chrom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy and as always, I'd hope to hear something from my readers :)**

"Okay. Your tent is finished." Chrom placed his hands on his hip and examined the result of his hard work.

"That's pretty quick."

"Yeah… You don't have any belongings so it was just the usual stuff." Chrom immediately regretted that sentence when he looked at Yuki.

"Y-yeah…. You're right." She looked down.

"I'm sorry. Let's go shopping at the next city we'll cross. I'm sure we'll find something you'll like." Yuki hesitated. He could see it. "Don't worry about it Yuki. I'm a rich Prince." He purposely gave her a smug face and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I probably have money somewhere else." Yuki replied. "I don't want to receive anything else from you. Maybe I'll get a job." She scratched her chin.

"You know this army gets paid, right?" Chrom said.

"Oh, so I can join?"

"You're already part of it. Here's your allowance."

"My allowance?"

"Yeah, of course I'll manage it for you."

"Tch." He handed her a little sack with some coins in it. "Well thanks I guess."

"No problem. But I still have to test if you're good enough for the Sheperds though."

"Huh."

"Come on you heard me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along to an open field. Gaius was laying on the grass and was staring at the clouds. He immediately moved over when he saw the two.

"You're getting way too comfortable grabbing my wrist all the time Chrom." He immediately let go of her.

"I'm sorry." Yuki was surprised.

"I expected some kind of remark, but alright."

"Enough with the talking Princess. Show me what you learned from Lon'qu." He smiled and drew Falchion.

"You're enjoying this are you." The brown haired girl said.

"Maybe I am." Yuki drew her own sword and took her stance. The hilt of her steel sword was next to her head and the blade pointed at Chrom. A calm breeze made her hair wave. Chrom stared. Her broad stance reminded him of Lon'qu's fighting. Yuki didn't wait for him and her dark blue boots made footsteps in the grass as she ran towards him.

"Yahh!" She shot her sword forward.

"Hmmm." Chrom replied, parrying her attack. Yuki retracted her blade and ducked to evade Chrom's attack. The prince took a few steps back to dodge Yuki's upward slash.

"Finally done." Priam sighed. His tent was bigger than the others for some reason. Not that he minded, but putting up tents wasn't his hobby. He went inside. He thought about the task he got from Chrom. "Damn it. Damn it all." He cursed some more. "I'm done with the slutty Princess. I don't want to help her." He continued to mutter to himself.

"Priam. You inside?" The voice of Lon'qu sounded at the front of his tent.

"Yeah, come in."

"I heard you and Chrom are taking over from me regarding the girl." Priam scoffed.

"That's right."

"I've written a little report on her progress the past month." Lon'qu handed over a bundle of papers and left the tent.

"Am I supposed to read this? Damn it all."

Sweat dripped from Yuki's nose and disappeared in the grass. She panted. Chrom huffed a bit as well, but he wasn't sweating. He signalled her to come at him again. "This… is …. So unfair." She puffed, leaping at him once more. Chrom leapt at her as well meeting his sword with hers.

"Rggh!" Chrom pushed his sword forward and Yuki was surprised by his sudden strength.

"wohaaa!" She fell backwards and slipped. In an attempt to stay on her feet, she grabbed Chrom's collar. But the attempt was in vain as she pulled Chrom with her to the ground.

"Wha-?"

"Ouch!" When Yuki opened her eyes, recovered from the fall, she looked directly at Chrom. "S-sorry…."Yuki muttered, seeing Chrom's face totally flustered.

"This is… the second time you grabbed me by my collar." His warm breath tickled Yuki's face and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Second time?" His gloved hands were on both sides of Yuki's face and supported his body. He blinked.

"S-sorry." Chrom stuttered and looked away. He laid down next to her in the grass, panting a little. The sun was blocked by Gaius, who rested his hands on his hip. He raised his eyebrow, bend over to face the two and grinned.

"Get a room you two."

"What do you mean Gaius?" Chrom showed his denseness again. Yuki blushed furiously.

"Shut up Candyman! It's nothing like that!" She got up, grabbing the thief by his waist and throwing him on the ground.

"Easy there Bubbles!" Gaius exclaimed, the big grin not leaving his face. Chrom sat up, still confused.

"I don't understand." Chrom said. Before Yuki could say anything, Gaius gave the answer.

"You're so obviously in love that it annoys other people and you should go to a room and make out over there!" Chrom got the message.

"We're not in love Gaius!" Yuki shouted.

"N-no we're not." Chrom agreed.

"I'll let Naga decide." Gaius replied, leaving the scene. Yuki turned to Chrom.

"So… Am I good enough?"

"Huh?" Chrom's face was still red as a beet as he looked at her. "Good enough for me?"

"No idiot. For the Shepherds."

"Ohhhhh…. I thought-"

"Yeah I heard you. You're really dense Chrom."

"No I'm not." He stood up. "Well, I have an important meeting in a few minutes, so follow me."

"You're not serious are you?" Chrom's stern look returned on his face.

"If I leave you alone you'll do stupid things."

"I promise I won't."

"Yeah, not falling for that one." Chrom turned around and Yuki had no chance but to follow him.

And with that, Yuki kind of turned into Chrom's lackey. "Yuki, can you hold this." "Yuki, could you carry that for me?"

"Chrom, I-"

"Hmmm?" The Prince looked over his shoulder and stopped when he saw Yuki overloaded with scrolls, tomes and other stuff. She was certain she dropped one or two things halfway. She looked between the scrolls and saw Chrom scratching his head.

"Say, your Majesty, why am I carrying all this stuff?"

"Because I asked you to, Princess." Yuki grumbled.

"Royalty or not, I'm not your lackey Chrom."

"Hmmm I'm kind of enjoying it this way."

"Well I'm not!"

"Just drop this stuff off in my tent and then you can go train with Priam."

"Then I'll prefer to stay your lackey."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but you have no opinion in this. You still can't match me in a swordfight."

"You didn't win."

"No, you cheated."

"Did not."

"Did so. You slipped and decided to grab me again."

"Chrom always cheats Yuki!" Sully shouted at them as she walked by. Yuki grinned.

"See?" Chrom shouted some orders to Sully, ignoring her remark.

"I need a drink…" Yuki complained.

"I thought you never wanted to drink again."

"I said I never wanted to get drunk again. That also doesn't mean it won't happen again."

"Are you even allowed to drink?" Chrom asked, stepping into the parent role.

"I'm 19. And I know you're allowed to drink in Valm if you're 18 and up."

"In Ylisse it's 21 and up." Chrom replied, denying her her drink.

"Well how old are you then."

"I'm 22."

"Luckily we're almost in Plegia right."

"First we'll go to Regna Ferox."

"Why."

"I need to discuss the Risen case with Flavia and Basillio."

"And what's the legal drinking age in Regna Ferox?" Chrom sighed.

"It's 16."

"Nice!"

"I forbid you to drink Yuki."

"Yeah yeah….." Yuki heard someone scoff behind them.

"Ha! If you forbid her booze, you know someone will give it to her right?" Priam snickered.

"Way to go Indigo!" Yuki grinned at Chrom. This time Priam was on her side. Chrom shot a glare at the two.

"Stop fooling around." He stopped. "Drop this stuff in my tent." As Yuki walked into Chrom's tent, he pulled Priam close. "I'm going to say this once. Don't give her booze. She's even worse than I was that time."

"Yeah I know. I want to see it again."

"I'm warning you Priam." Chrom was clearly angry and Priam obeyed for the time being.

"I tossed it all on your table." Yuki said when she returned.

"Time for training then." Priam grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm not happy about it either." Yuki replied.

"First we'll start meditating." Yuki groaned displeased. They both sat down and Yuki copied Priam. "Clear your mind and try to balance your chi."

"Huh?" Priam sighed.

"Getting the red eyes means you've balanced your chi. Normally people who are able to do this often combine it with emotions. For instance you get them when you're angry."

"And you?"

"Of course I can balance my chi anytime I want if I focus enough. That's what we're aiming for in this training." Priam explained surprisingly calm.

"Aha. I get it."

"Zzzz….." Priam opened his eyes.

"Did you just fall asleep?! It hasn't been 15 minutes!" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them furiously.

"Zzzz…."

"Wake up idiot!" Yuki opened her eyes and at Priam's angry face.

"Yikes! Don't give me nightmares Indigo!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"You amuse me." Yuki said in the same voice Praim would've said it.

"Okay I'm done with this. Train yourself slutty Princess." And Priam left.

"What do you mean with slutty Princess?!" Yuki shouted after him, but Priam ignored her. She sighed. She would probably have to apologize later for falling asleep and pestering him. Yuki didn't expect him to get angry that fast. She laid back in the grass and closed her eyes.

When Yuki opened her eyes, it was already dark. "Whoah! How long have I been laying here?!"

"About 3 hours." Yuki looked around to see the person who said it and unfortunately met Chrom's eyes.

"How long have you been here?!" Yuki asked.

"Half an hour. You missed dinner, Priam came to me complaining about you and that's why you're going to stay on guard this whole night. You slept enough already."

"What…."

"Meet up with Kellam and switch with him in about 10 minutes."

"I know I kind of screwed up, but aren't you a little harsh…" Chrom looked at her and she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have to be harsh if you could just even attempt to do your best." Yuki felt a pain in her chest. It felt familiar. Disappointment.

"I…." Yuki decided to stay quiet. A sudden pain appeared in the back of her head.

"Yuki?"

 _"Your brother works twice as hard as you. The only reason why he won't be king is because he doesn't have the mark." The red-armored man retracted his spear. The tip was dripping blood on the wooden floor. "You're a disappointment to our family. I never thought your mom would give birth to such a weakling. Disappear from my sight."_

 _"It's okay Yuki."  
"Thanks mom…."  
"Mom?!"  
"It's okay….. just flee this country…" Blood dripped out of her mouth with every word she spoke. An unknown man had just pierced a sword through her back. _

Yuki's eyes widened and she needed a moment to remember where she was. "Yuki!"

"What happened?"

"You just fell backwards and zoned out!" Chrom had removed his gloves and wiped away something above her upper lip. His hands were already covered in blood."Your nose started bleeding and you were crying." Chrom looked shocked. Yuki noticed she was resting in Chrom's arms. Her cheeks were wet. The taste of blood resided in her mouth. Yuki sat up.

"I'm sorry. Just had another one of those fits." She managed to stand up. "I'm going to meet up with Kellam." With those words, Yuki left Chrom behind. "Wait!" Yuki ignored him, biting on her lip and wiping away the fresh tears that welled up in her eyes.

"You look like crap." Yuki turned left to see Priam leaning against a wooden cart that was used to carry supplies.

"I'm already being punished for falling asleep and insulting you, if you came here to watch my misery Priam." Yuki spat his way.

"Good. Now tell me why you're crying."

"It's none of your business."

"You're really odd you know that. You're trying to stay strong and all, but deep down you're nothing. You may be royalty, but you don't act like you are. You want to leave this place but deep down you can't since you have nowhere to go. And now you're crying, discovering what kind of disappointment you are." Again that pain in her chest. Instead of insulting Priam or attacking him, Yuki sat down and pulled up her knees. New tears welled up and she started crying again, harder this time.

"Don't….. call me a disappointment….. please…" Yuki sobbed. Priam didn't saw this coming at all. He expected some kind of rant, replacing the sadness with anger. Like he used to do.

"Hey….." Yuki buried her face between her knees, letting the tears flow. Priam sat down next to her and awkwardly tried to comfort her. Then, He pulled her towards him, letting her lean against his chest.

"You're not a disappointment and you know that too. I know what you've been through Yuki." She turned silent. "I couldn't believe it when you actually didn't recognize me after I knew who you were." He wiped the tears of her face with the arm he had wrapped around her. "Of course I didn't recognize you at first either, you were little when we met. After you discovered your Valmese mark I pieced it all together."

"The one you forced me to discover." Yuki muttered.

"You don't remember me at all do you." Priam said, a little sadness coated his voice. "You visited my parents' house every time you snuck out of the castle. Damn, did I hate you and your snobby face. You always called me Indigo…." Priam actually smiled. Yuki stared at him.

"Is… this true?"

"No I'm making this all up right this second idiot." New tears welled up again. "D-did I say something wrong?" Yuki shook her head and smiled, looking him in his eyes.

"It seems you were one of the few good people in my past life."

"I….. suppose so."

"Too bad I can't remember you…" Priam stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come one, let's get you to bed. I'll take over that patrol duty of yours." Yuki took his hand and he pulled her back on her feet.

"No you don't have to. Chrom will get angry at me again."

"Let's patrol together then." Priam decided.

"I have one question." Yuki started.

"Go ahead." "You still hated me when you already knew who I was and now you're suddenly all friendly? Why is that." Priam blushed a little.

"I… uhm…. When you started crying you hit a soft spot I guess."

"Oh. Well, now that you didn't turn out to be the worst maybe I'll start giving it my all at your lessons."

"I don't know if I should be happy with that." Priam stated.

The patrol duty ended quicker than they both would've thought as they talked all night long about good training regimes, about Priam's past and how he ended up with the Shepherds. Yuki managed to forget about the memory where her mother was murdered and fell asleep against Priam, who meditated the last hour before their shift was over. Chrom was the first to discover the two. "Good morning you….. two?"

"Morning." Priam replied, not feeling like telling Chrom the story.

"Is she alright?" Chrom asked, surprising Priam.

"Y-yeah." The prince smiled.

"I'll get her some breakfast. You two can rest up today in the cart." The meditating swordmaster nodded.

"Oh thanks Chrom." Yuki replied after he handed her a plate with some Ylissean specialties.

"You're in a pretty good mood today." Chrom said, smiling at her.

"I suppose so."

"Why are you so friendly today." Yuki asked suspiciously."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai! New Chapter! One of my readers asked me to 'fix' this chapter, but since you're a guest I can't reply to your review and I don't know exactly what you mean by 'fixing' this chapter? So could you please elaborate it to me? I'd be glad to help!**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

That morning everyone packed their stuff and the Shepherds travelled directly to Regna Ferox. At least that's what Chrom had in his mind. Unfortunately some people ruined his plan. Later that afternoon the Shepherds travelled through a forest.

"Chrom! A supply cart broke down!" Stahl shouted to his leader who was walking up front next to his horse. He raised his hand to signal everyone to stop. He let Sully take care of his horse and walked back to Stahl.

"How bad is it?" He asked worried.

"This will delay us half a day to get material and fix it.." Stahl replied.

"Hmmm it's too dangerous in this part to travel by night." Chrom sighed. "Well, let's find a camping spot nearby and we'll get to Regna Ferox first thing in the morning. Gaius examined the broken wheel while Yuki and Miriel gathered the fallen supplies and brought them back to the cart. Cordelia and Cherche landed and stepped of their flying partners.

"What's wrong?" Cherche asked.

"One of the supply carts suddenly broke down." Stahl replied. Chrom ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Stahl and Sully, you two ride to the last village we passed to get some metal to repair the cart. Vaike and Priam, you two carry the supplies to that tree over there. I suggest Miriel helps with fixing the cart." Everyone nodded at Chrom's orders. Gaius walked over to Yuki.

"Say Bubbles, you don't happen to have gained a lot of weight in the past few months?"

"I didn't." She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"I think someone sabotaged that cart. Be on your guard." He whispered.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm the first one you should suspect."

"Because you were asleep on another cart the whole time and haven't been near this one after it was broken." Gaius explained. Yuki was surprised to hear the insights of the thief, but he was right. But could one of the Shepherds really have sabotaged the cart?

Four hours later, Stahl and Sully returned. Yuki had been meditating with Priam and he nudged her to indicate the two had returned. "I'm surprised you managed to stay quiet all this time." Priam started, looking pleased.

"I have a lot on my mind." Was the only thing Yuki replied. The blue haired swordmaster decided to stay quiet.

"Priam, could you help?" Stahl asked, approaching the two. He nodded. Yuki stayed put. They didn't need her for this kind of things. She leaned back against a tree.

"With what kind of things would they need me…?"

When the cart was finally fixed, the sun was setting and the Shepherds had set up camp for tonight. Chrom and Gaius were a little restless. Chrom was in charge of the patrol and Gaius had to switch with him halfway. "Good night Candyman!" Yuki shouted when she entered her tent and waved at the orange haired man.

"Haha very funny Bubbles." Chrom started his patrol and walked away. "Someone's not in a good mood." Gaius muttered. He walked towards his own tent and decided to make some tea. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep or stay awake until he would switch with Chrom.

The blue haired prince walked through the tents resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was a quiet night and the stars were visible. But for some reason, Chrom felt agitated. He strolled past Yuki's tent and saw light. She was probably still awake. "Yuki?" He stopped in front of the tent and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"I can't. I'm wide awake. I almost slept the whole day and even if I wouldn't, I still wouldn't be able to sleep." Chrom opened the tent to see what she was doing. Bad decision. "Chrom?! What are you doing you idiot!"

"L-l-language…."He managed to stutter. Yuki was sitting in her undergarments on her bed, reading a book she borrowed from Lon'qu. She never imagined he was the reader-type, but he had some pretty good books. Stories as well as battle tactics and sword practice books. She immediately grabbed her shirt and covered herself with the blankets.

"Why are you still standing here like a slaw-jacked idiot Chrom! Leave you pervert!" She blushed but her anger had the upper hand.

"P-pervert?! N-no I-"

"GO!" And Chrom did as he was told and scurried off.

The prince still felt his heart pump in his chest as he ran towards the end of the camp. "Why?! Why did I open that tent without asking!" He asked himself, feeling stupid. He rested on his knees and steadily regained his breath. "I never thought she looked like that under those baggy clothes…." He mumbled. He blushed at his thoughts. "Stop Chrom! You stupid man! For Naga's sake!" He said to himself.

"Tap…tap…. Tap…" "Hmmm?" Footsteps. Chrom quickly turned around but was met with a hand pushing a cloth against his mouth. "Hmmmph!" Was all Chrom could shout as he felt his knees going weak. "Ngh…." He raised his hand to remove the cloth but his weakened state was no match for the infiltrator. "N…." His eyelids were starting to get heavy and he collapsed, losing consciousness.

Yuki dressed herself and wanted to go after Chrom, to tell him again what kind of idiot he was. But instead, she heard a weird noise. It wasn't loud. If she wasn't awake, she probably wouldn't have heard it. She stepped outside her tent, almost forgetting her sword. She looked around for Chrom, but she couldn't find him. "Chrom? Where are you?" There was no response. The trees rustled and Yuki saw someone escape through them. Someone who was carrying an unconscious Chrom. Yuki immediately ran after them, careful not to be heard by the abductor. "That may be the guy who sabotaged the cart..."

She followed them until they arrived at a little open field where six more men were waiting, some of them carrying torches. Yuki hid behind a tree. What were her options? "Come on out. I know you're there behind that tree." The abductor called out. "Did you actually think I wouldn't notice you? Your sword made enough noise."

"Shit." No point in hiding then. Yuki entered the open field with her sword drawn. "Let him go." She stated, her voice trembling a bit. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there Bubbles. Don't do anything stupid."

"Gaius?!" He probably had followed her. She hadn't noticed at all. The abductor dropped Chrom on the ground. The faint light of the torches showed the faces of the group. All men, probably soldiers. All of them wore red armor except the abductor. "You're Valmese…."

"So, not completely stupid huh." Chrom started to move and Yuki approached the men.

"Ngh…." Chrom groaned, getting on his knees.

"Well hello sunshine, I'm glad you woke up just in time." The man grabbed Chrom by his hair and put his own foot in Chrom's back. With the other hand, he grabbed Chrom's left arm and turned it towards him. "One step closer and I'll break his arm." Yuki and Gaius froze. They looked directly into Chrom's pained eyes. The man still had his hair firmly in his hand. "We outnumber you."

"We're part of the Shepherds." Gaius replied. "I'm sure I can take out all of you by myself." Was he bluffing? "Hmmm at least half of you and my partner here the other half." The man seemed to believe Gaius. A grin bared his teeth.

"Did you just take a step? I think you did."

"No!" Yuki shouted, held back by Gaius. Chrom's arm was slowly turned upwards.

"AAH!" The prince screamed. "I…..I'll never forgive you!" He shouted. The bones in his shoulder cracked. "GGAAAAAHH!" Chrom's eyes got teary as his arm fell limp beside his still held body. Yuki closed her eyes and thought about Lon'qu's book about battle tactics. Clearly, the little chapter 'how to handle hostage situations' came to mind. She had three options. One of them would risk Chrom's life. One of them needed more soldiers on her side. So she chose the last possible option.

"Stop! I propose a trade." The man who held Chrom raised his eyebrow.

"Do you know in what kind of situation you're in? And suppose I would accept your offer, who could be better than the Ylissean prince?" So they knew who they held hostage.

"Well, royalty for royalty is acceptable." Yuki replied, holding up her arm.

"Yuki." Gaius still held her shoulder firmly. She ignored him. Even though the light of the torches was faint, the Valmese brand was see able.

"What?!"

"Yuki! No! Don't!" Chrom shouted. "Rgh." The man pulled his head back.

"It's probably fake." Someone behind the abductor said.

"Go check. If it's real, I'll accept the trade. Then the real heir to the Valmese throne is in our hands ." Two of them walked over to Gaius and Yuki.

"Just one is enough. Don't try to do anything foolish." Gaius interrupted. "I value my own life more than anything so I'm prepared to kill them both." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Fair enough." Above them circled a wyvern in the air.

"Seems our camp is awake." Gaius continued. A soldier checked the brand on Yuki's arm.

"It…. It's real." He stuttered.

"Then it's a deal. Leave your sword with your friend and walk over to us. Then halfway we'll surrender the prince." Yuki nodded. She handed her sword to Gaius.

"Last chance Bubbles. I probably won't ever see you again if you go. And I was starting to like you."

"I'll repay you all for your kindness. This is something I have to do." The determination in her eyes made Gaius sigh. Yuki walked in front of the man who checked her brand. He held a knife against her back. Halfway, they let Chrom go and he slowly walked towards Gaius, his eyes locked on Yuki. They met each other and Yuki touched Chrom's hand briefly. She didn't look at him but he felt something in his hand.

"I'm sorry princess but you'll get the same treatment as your friend over there." A cloth was pressed against her mouth. Yuki didn't resist. She was finally useful.


	11. Timeskip

p class="MsoNoSpacing"The men retreated into the dark, threatening to kill Yuki if they came after them. Chrom fell on his knees. He still felt his hand tinge from her touch. He opened the little paper with his working hand she put in his hand a few minutes ago. "emDon't come after me"/em. He tore it up with his mouth. "That stupid… princess." He sobbed. Gaius could only nod. He realized she planned this upfront when she was caught behind that tree./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Let's get that arm fixed."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""She… had been staying with us for about two months Gaius. Two months. It's all my fault."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""What happened?!" Priam and Vaike came running and Priam in particular panicked./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Yuki's gone. They abducted me and she exchanged herself for me…." Chrom sobbed./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""She what?! Let's go after them! I'll kill them all!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Tomorrow." Gaius interrupted./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"But they never found her or those men. More than a year had passed. The increase of Risen triggered a war against Plegia and resulted in the death of Emmeryn. The Shepherds couldn't even find time to look for Yuki anymore and she slowly disappeared to the back of the Shepherd's minds. Chrom changed. The death of his older sister was a big impact on his wellbeing. But the Shepherds had to pull through and managed to win the war against Plegia. The daughter of the king, Robin Grima took over. Many hinted Chrom to marry her, but he always refused. He wasn't ready for marriage. His relationship with her was only for business. Luckily, Robin was completely different from her father and she kept peace. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strongThanks for sticking with me until now! I just posted the tenth chapter and I decided to put in a timeskip ( a little more than a year ) in this story to make it more interesting. Next Chapter will be posted next week and I'm really curious what you think about it!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


	12. Chapter 11

"Okay you guys, just a few more hours until we're back in Ylisse." Chrom said, glad that it was all over. He sat on his horse and lead the way. In the distance, Chrom spotted a hooded person in a green robe. Probably a traveller. He signalled his companions to watch out. When they got closer, Chrom noticed that the hooded person had turned his back to them and was busy with a shovel. The Shepherds stopped next to the hooded person. "Do you need any help?" Chrom asked politely.

"No thank you." Then the green wearing person turned around and immediately dropped on his knee when he noticed who he was talking to. "Oh I'm sorry Your Majesty!" Chrom felt awkward. His Exhalt title was still weird to him.

"P-please stand up. No need for formalities." Chrom scratched his head. "If I may ask, what were you doing there?"

"Uhm, burying something." The person seemed to be a little fidgety all of a sudden. The Exhalt had an odd feeling. He stepped of his horse.

"It's kind of rude to not take your hood of when you're talking to someone." Chrom examined the person in front of him. Green boots up to the knee. Metal kneecaps. Green pants. Black sheath with sword attached to the hip. A little bag on the other side. Green chestplate. Nothing unusual. But Chrom's eye fell on the lower arm of the person in front of him. It was bandaged. The Exhalt lifted his arm and grabbed the hood. No one resisted. The Shepherds all stared, curious what their King was doing. Chrom pushed back the hood and immediately took a step back when he saw what was underneath. "Why…. Didn't you say anything."

"I deemed it unnecessary." Chrom looked at the person in front of him. He turned out to be a she. And a familiar one at that.

"What happened Yuki?!"

"Oh you mean this?" One of her eyes was covered up with black bandages. Her hair had grown in the past year, falling over her chest. The dark blue lock she always had was now neatly tied in a little ponytail behind her ear. She shoved the bandages aside to reveal a blood red iris. It even lit up a bit. "Long story, but it isn't going away. But good to see your fine."

Pats!

Chrom slapped the girl in front of him in the face. "Good to see I'm fine?! Is that all you have to say?!" Yuki rubbed her now red cheek, not saying anything. "You're lucky Priam isn't here! He would've beaten you up!"

"Pheh. I'm not that weak anymore since you last saw me. And to answer your question again, I was burying bodies." Chrom's eyes widened.

"We're taking a break you guys!" He shouted at his companions. They hadn't moved.

"Is this a prank or something?!" Sully yelled at Yuki. Yuki ignored her.

"And you! What happened after you left with those scumbags?!" Chrom was beyond angry.

"I killed them. I killed them all. I decided to become a mercenary. And that's how I got here." Chrom grabbed her collar.

"Don't lie! You don't even seem yourself! Where's your attitude? I feel nothing from you!"

"That's because I don't feel anymore." She didn't wince at Chrom's touch, nor did she resist. The Shepherds all kept their distance from the scene. Yuki didn't spot Gaius. Her metal plated gloves resisted when she clenched her fists.

"You're coming with us. Killing people, for money or not, is illegal in Ylisse." Chrom said, while pulling her head close to his.

"I'm not in Ylisse." Yuki calmly replied, looking straight at him with both eyes. Her red eye lit up again as the veins in and around her eye turned black.

"It's also illegal in Plegia."

"Oh that's new. Somebody could've told me." She covered up her eye again. "Well what's the fine for killing people?" Chrom had drawn his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Your life."

"So what are my options?" Yuki asked, showing no resistance.

"How can you stay so calm?! What did those men do to you?!" Yuki sighed. Within a second, she had drawn her sword and hit Falchion out of Chrom's hand. The black blade with green edge reflected the sunrays. The next second, Gaius stood behind her, holding his sword against her throat.

"That's enough Bubbles." Chrom stood there in silence.

"Okay, okay." Yuki dropped her sword. She held her hands up high. She swept her bangs to the side and waited.

"So what do you wanna do Chrom" Gaius started. The Exhalt put his sword back into its sheath.

"Confine her. Guard her. We'll talk this out in the castle….. just…. Not now." Chrom turned around and put up a stoic face. It had become a habit since Emmeryn's death.

"You heard the Exhalt."

"Exhalt? Did Emmeryn di-" Gaius put a hand on her mouth.

"Not now. Just cooperate." He took out a rope from his bag and tied Yuki's hands behind her back. He tied the remaining rope around her neck and attached it to her wrists. Then he took her sword from her hip. "Fancy."

"Thanks."

"Shut up you two." Chrom looked down on them from his horse. Gaius brought Yuki to one of the carts and the Shepherds were able to continue their trip home. Gaius and Sumia accompanied Yuki on the cart.

"No tricks please, I would hate it to hurt you Bubbles." The thief said, while removing the wrapper from his lollypop.

"Nah, I'll just take a nap." Yuki laid on her back, ignoring her restraints and closed her eye. Sumia hadn't said a word and just fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

"She's like a completely different person!" She whispered to Gaius. He only nodded.

Yuki opened her eyes when she heard some talking in front. "Is there a problem?" She asked Sumia.

"I-I think there are some travellers talking to Chrom." Yuki sat up and listened. She grinned.

"Give me a minute, that's my cue." She stood up and jumped of the cart.

"H-hey come back!" Sumia yelled. Gaius cursed and ran after her.

"There she is! It's the Green Plague!" A man shouted when Yuki came sprinting at the three men that were standing in front of a confused Chrom.

"Oh I like that nickname." Yuki smiled and ticked her heels against each other and blades shot out the front of her boots. The men shrieked and drew their swords. But they didn't have a chance when Yuki jumped up and beheaded the first one. Blood spat everywhere and the horses jumped back, almost throwing off their riders. Yuki ignored it all and slaughtered the other two. The swords in her shoes returned inside again afterwards. "I must admit, it's a little harder with your hands tied. Still, I've earned enough money for killing these guys to last a few months." She wanted to kick the men of the road but Gaius grabbed her by her neck.

"You just slaughtered three men in front of us all. You're pretty sick." Yuki shook her head.

"Those three men were Valmese spies and one of the Plegian dukes hired me to kill them. Look in my bag to see the contract. I've been looking for these guys and then they just show up here. Couldn't let them go of course." Chrom smeared blood of his face.

"Gaius, take away all her weapons. I'll deal with her once we're back in Ylisstol."

"Uhm, I understand your decision but I'm not very comfortable standing in my undergarments in front of you all." Yuki politely said. Chrom looked like he didn't care. Yuki sighed."Could you untie me Gaius, I'll give you everything. Killed my targets already so I won't need them for a while." Chrom nodded, letting Gaius untie her. The Shepherds waited. If Yuki made a move they would all be ready. Yuki removed her green robe. Inside them where three switch knives which she handed to Gaius. She took of her boots and gave them to Gaius. She had a little sword strapped to her left leg. Yuki neatly put it on top of the pile in Gaius his hands.

She took of her shirt, revealing a big scar on the side of her stomach. Chrom wondered how she got it. Yuki pulled out a kunai from her bra and handed it to Gaius. "Oh wait." She searched a little further and pulled out two little smoke bombs. The mercenary girl pulled down her pants and removed the little bag. "Inside are contracts, maps, shurikens and some poison." Gaius was amazed by how much stuff she had on her. Yuki stood now in her undergarments. "Oh almost forgot." She opened her mouth and removed a metal object.

"What's that?" Chrom asked, showing a little curiosity which he failed to hide. Yuki grinned.

"Flamethrower, you pervert." A silence fell. "That's everything." Chrom looked at her and still saw her fighting gloves and a bandaged arm.

"Yuki." He commanded.

"Fine." She removed the bandage from her arm and revealed her Valmese royal brand. Only it had a scar across it and there was a little book strapped underneath a metal plate to her arm. "My diary." Yuki explained. Lastly, she removed the bandages from her face. It showed her black veined red eye. She gave everything she could except the book to Gaius. "I'd rather keep this." She pleaded to Gaius. The thief looked at Chrom and returned her weapon-free pants and shirt.

"You can give that diary to me." Chrom ordered.

"This is private."

"At this moment I own you, so better give it to me." The Exhalt said. At this moment only anger was seen on his face. He was clearly done with her and her actions.

"Okay but don't expect me to cooperate with you anymore." Yuki's red eye got darker and the black veins started to reach out to her chin. She hesitantly gave him the blue little book and walked back to her cart on bare feet. Yuki didn't say another word the whole ride to Ylisstol and refused to budge or eat.

 _Yuki's Diary Day 1 of Confinement_

 _"I think I finally repaid Chrom back for everything. I hope his arm will be fixed since it looked pretty bad. I think I'm going to miss Priam's lessons since he started to enjoy them. These guys treat me okay and I got food. But one of them is pretty violent and beat me up today. I can't see with my right eye anymore and I've got some bruises. I hope they go away. At least I've got a nice bed to sleep in while we travel to somewhere unknown. Oh I heard they just punished the guy who beat me up. I hope he dies from it."_

Chrom closed the little book. He rubbed his eyes and then opened it again. Curiosity was stronger than his guilt for prying into someone's diary that he took. He read some more and his eyes widened when he reached day 5.

 _Day 5_

 _"I saw a mirror today and I was shocked to see how I looked. My right eye is now permanently red and those black veins won't go away. At least I can scare those guys with it but it's not pretty. I'm starting to lose weight and today one of those men started joking about me. I must admit I cried. But it could've been worse. I heard that Ylisse is at war with Plegia now and we encountered some Plegian soldiers. We captured them and I was forced to kill them for their fun. One of them begged me to spare him. When I refused to kill them I got cut by the violent guy. Luckily it got stitched since I could've killed me. But"_

"Are you alright?" Stahl asked the Exhalt. Chrom nodded. "You sure don't look like you're okay."

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Luckily it's a few more hours until home." Stahl said and muttered something under his breath.

 _"But I killed those soldiers. All of them."_

Tear stains made that sentence hard to read. Chrom decided to stop reading.

"Finally! Home!" Vaike yelled from happiness when the capital of Ylisse was in eyesight. The Ylissean people were waiting for their Exhalt to come home and the Shepherds were greeted with praising voices and grateful people. Chrom showed a wry smile. He was tired and longed for his bed. But he remembered he had something to take care of before. Or rather someone.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Another Chapter! Let me know what you think :) Enjoy as always_**

* * *

 _Day 14_

 _"Killed 16 people today as the group that kidnapped me start to let me help in their cruel missions. But tomorrow will be different. I'll make them bleed."_

Yuki sat silent across Chrom in a confinement room. He had his legs crossed and waited for an answer. "How did you get that scar on your brand."

"You've read my diary. You should know asshole."

"Language. And no I did not read it completely." Yuki scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Not my problem."

"I see that attitude of yours is back."

"Especially for you. You seem to get the worst out of me." Chrom did not reply.

 _Day 15_

 _"I don't know how, but I succeeded. I'm free again. Killing them felt great. Seeing them cry in pain as their soul left their bodies. I think I want to see it again. I want to play it over and over again."_

Chrom read 'Day 15' out loud in front of Yuki. "You broke free after 15 days of torture and forced killing. Why didn't you come look for us?" Yuki ignored him.

 _Day 17_

 _"I've decided to make money with killing. Easy choice actually, I've become really good at it. I can't even feel something anymore when I do it. With the money I robbed from them I bought myself a nice outfit today. Green suits me. I thought about going back to the Shepherds honestly, but I've changed. I don't think a murderer would sit well with those people. Besides it's better this way."_

"That's why." Yuki replied after Chrom read some more. Her crimson eye looked at Chrom and it made him feel uneasy. "Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"You should be." Yuki closed her left eye and her special one started to emit a heavy aura. "You know I got those red eyes when I was angry?"

 _Day 30_

 _"Something weird happened. That red eye of mine is not only scaring people but it seems to show terrible visions to my victims when I'm angry. I made a woman cry today when I bought some apples. I'm glad I found out what triggers it and I'm in complete control. Is this the result of balanced chi? Because it's pretty fucked up."_

Chrom spat blood when Yuki held him against the wall, a sword pierced his stomach. "You stupid Exhalt." Her face changed into that of Emmeryn. "It's all your fault Chrom. You killed me."

"Stop! Stop! Please I'll do anything!" The Exhalt cried out. After he blinked, he was still on his seat across Yuki. She had closed her eye.

"And that's how it goes. I'm hating you enough to trigger it. Didn't think you would start crying immediately." She then started panting. Chrom stood up in the meantime and had grabbed her throat, lifted her and was holding her against the wall. "Killing me won't fix your problems Mr. Exhalt." She huffed. Chrom squeezed harder, tears rolling down his cheeks. Chrom froze. He was back in his chair. Yuki grinned. "You liked that one better huh."

"S-stop playing with me." Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"You've read my diary." A chill went down his spine. Yuki then suddenly she started breathing heavily.

 _Day 32_

 _"This new power has drawbacks. It seems I'm not in complete control after all. I think Priam is the only one who can fix me now. But I'll never see him again._

 _I had fits today when I overused my power. I coughed blood and had my own created visions turned against me. I've decided to only use it in special occasions."_

Chrom still hadn't moved from his chair. He couldn't. "I… don't…. want… your… pity…. Not again…" Yuki panted. She stood up again her body trembling. Chrom stood up as well.

"It's not pity." He said as he walked towards her. He wrapped her in his arms. "It's my fault you've become like this and I'm going to do anything I can to help you become happy." Yuki widened her eyes as she stood there in his arms.

"Don't toy with my feelings."

"So you still have them." He whispered into her ear.

"Tch." She pushed him away. "Stop feeling guilty for me because I traded with you. It was my own choice. I just can't understand why you still would be so nice to me when I showed you those things."

"How can I not feel guilty when I read that diary?! And I'm not nice…. It's my fault you're like this."

"What's going to happen to me." Yuki ignored his reply and sat back down on the chair again.

"Nothing. I'm keeping you here since you're a danger right now. However you're free to go back to your old room." Chrom sat down as well. "And if you behave you're allowed to join our party tomorrow."

"What you're celebrating."

"Our return to Ylisse."

"Aha. And no thanks on that room. Shouldn't your wife be sleeping there or something." Chrom stayed silent. Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not married." He eventually said, looking down.

"Are you in love then?"

"No."

"Okay, I think we talked enough. Could you please leave? I want to take a nap." Chrom looked at her in confusion.

"You're going to sleep here?"

"Yeah I'm no one special. I'm not your guest. I'm a mercenary who ignored the rules. I don't want a special treatment from you. But if you would be so kind to bring me back my cloak, I would be grateful." The Exhalt was tired and not in the mood for another discussion. Not after what happened here already.

"I'll let someone bring it. If you need something else, let me know okay?"

"Good night Chrom."

"Good night."

"Chrom, Yuki didn't touch her breakfast." Cherche reported when lunch had passed. The Exhalt sighed.

"Why can't things just go nice for once."

"Why didn't you eat your breakfast." Chrom asked when he entered the little room. "And your lunch." He added when he saw the untouched plate on the table. Yuki sat on the ground and was meditating. He walked up to her but Yuki stopped him halfway.

"Don't come any closer."

"Only if you eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry after all this time."

"I'm not feeling well."

"That's what you get if you keep sleeping in here." Chrom lectured her.

"Maybe. So what do you need from me?" Yuki replied, still not moving from her spot.

"You're a handful you know that. Do you do this on purpose?"

"Good question. Maybe I am. Give back my diary."

"I've already read it." Chrom whispered. Yuki opened her eye and looked at him.

"Well then." She stood up. "Which part did you like best?" "…." As Chrom stood there silently, Yuki sat down and started to eat.

"I'll see you tonight in the dining hall. Please behave." Chrom eventually said and left.

"Pfff of course I can behave." Yuki started at her plate with its familiar taste. "Party huh…."

That night, Yuki walked upstairs to the dining hall. Curiousity and nervousness started to creep up in her mind. What kind of party would it be? Is my outfit not a little too dirty? She opened the door to the dining hall and saw every Shepherd sitting around a round table. They all looked at her when she entered the hall. Yuki immediately noticed the flushed faces. They have been drinking already. "Phew… That makes things a lot easier." Then Priam stood up.

"Long time no see Princess." What a way to greet me, Yuki thought. He looked at her feet. "Forgot your shoes?"

"I don't have them anymore."

"Can you come with me for a second." Priam asked, his voice layered with annoyance.

"Of course."

"Sit down." Priam ordered and lowered himself to the height of her face. They seemed to be in his room. "Chrom told me everything. But what bothers me the most is that eye of yours. We need to do something about it or you're going to die. It's surprising you still haven't kicked the bucket." Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"Can you do something about it?"

"Something temporary yes. You have to do the rest yourself." He placed two fingers and her forehead and closed his eyes. Yuki felt her eye sting. And it only got worse. "Yeah this is going to hurt." Priam muttered.

"Ngh!"

"Stay still Princess." The pain channelled from her eye to her brain as something inside snapped.

"I'm…. going to scream if this gets any worse." Yuki announced, feeling liquid dripping out of her crimson eye. Priam didn't reply as his nose started to bleed. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he sat on his knees. Priam breathed heavily and Yuki felt the power behind her eye dividing over her whole body. "RAAAGH!" Her head fell back as the black veins disappeared and her eye only gave a dim red light. It felt like someone liberated her mind. Like she broke free from the little box she had been living in for the past year. The chair she sat on fell back as both Yuki and Priam lost their consciousness.

* * *

 **Had trouble writing this chapter, so I hope you still enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone that has read the story so far, you're the drive that keeps me going! Until next week :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Priam opened his eyes and saw Yuki sitting next him, looking worried. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah."

"What did you do to me? I'm feeling restless."

"For some reason, the chi clotted behind your eye. You weren't thinking straight."

"So I've been sick for a year?"

"It's not completely gone. But at least it looks less creepy." Yuki looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. How can I thank you…" Priam grinned.

"Just go back to your old self. And I wouldn't mind if you joined the Shepherds again. Chrom told me about your skills and how you killed three men in front of him and I'm curious."

"You want to fight me again? I'm not sure they'll give me my weapons back."

"Ah well, let's go drink something. I don't know how long we were out?" He asked the girl who was still examining her eye.

"For about an hour I think."

 _Day 132_

 _"I've gotten pretty good at being a mercenary_ _J_ _. I seem to be able to make a living out of it._

 _But I still wonder if my life would've been better if those guys didn't take me and I still would've been part of the Shepherds. Of course it would. I could prank Chrom with Sully and_

 _No I don't think it would. I don't belong there. I should stop thinking that bullshit and focus on the present. Today I met someone at the bar and he was really nice to me. It seems he has a job for me. I wonder how much it pays. Maybe I can buy a new sword afterwards. This one is getting blunt."_

Downstairs again, Priam and Yuki found the Shepherds playing a game. "Oh just in time Priam! You two Yuki! Sit down and grab a shot!" Sully shouted at them. Yuki nodded and took a seat next to a tipsy Chrom and Priam sat on her other side.

"So Chrom, how much did you drink already." Priam nudged.

"I'm okay." Chrom muttered. Stahl on the other side hummed a song and had his arm wrapped around Vaike. Vaike sung along, annoying Sully. Cordelia sighing on her other side. Miriel adjusted her glasses and silently took a sip from her drink. Sumia had already fallen asleep. Virion on her other side was hitting on Cherche, who refused him every time. Gaius dipped his lollipop in his drink and was clearly drunk. Lon'qu had a weird expression on his face. Yuki chuckled when she saw her ex-teacher having trouble sitting straight.

"So this is a Shepherd party." Yuki whispered to Priam.

"Amusing huh. C'mon let me pour you one."

"Is it okay for me to drink?"

"What's up with the sudden politeness? You won't get another chance you know."

"Fine. Fine."

"Okay everyone listen up!" Sully yelled.

"It's time for Drink If You Did It! It's simple, we take turns asking a question to the group. If you've done it, drink! I'll go first! Drink if you ever went down on someone!" Nobody drank. They all looked at Yuki pouring herself six shots.

"Hey." Yuki ignored Priam and Chrom's weird expression. "So I'm the only one? By the way, I didn't know you could ask such personal questions." She chugged the shots down her throat one by one . While no one saw it, Stahl quickly drank as well. "Woah Stahl." Yuki snickered. He didn't say anything as he rested his head on his hand. "So I'm next right? Drink if Chrom ever hit you." Vaike, Priam, Sully and last but not least Yuki drank. Chrom stomped her on her shoulder.

"Not cool Yuki."

"Woah you're sure making me drink Your Majesty." Yuki said quasi offended and took another shot.

"I'm next!" Vaike shouted. "Drink if you ever lost your weapon!" Cherche protested.

"No fair Vaike! Than you would drink everything! I'm changing it to 'if you ever found Vaike's axe, you drink'!" And everyone drank.

"H-hey…. Is there a point to this game?" Yuki eventually asked, rosy cheeks complimenting her green cloak.

"Last one able to sit wins!" Sully said as she fell off the bench.

"Okay then you're out." Chrom muttered. Stahl had fallen asleep next to the Exhalt and Yuki's mouth fell open when Chrom pushed Stahl of his seat. "You're out too."

"Chrom stop cheating." Priam said, grinning when he took another shot. "Yuki push him off."

"Nah I can beat him." She replied, waiting for the next question.

"Drink if you never beaten Lon'qu in a swordfight." Cordelia said, already taking her shot. Everyone drank except Priam and Chrom. Miriel stood up.

"I've…. Had enough. Too much alcohol is bad for your health." She left wishing everyone a good night.

"I'm going to win this." Chrom said with a big smirk on his face. Yuki smirked with him.

"Tomorrow will be a good day." Priam chuckled. "I'm actually glad to see you tipsy again Yuki."

"Good for you."

"Drink if you want to have your way with the teach!" Vaike yelled, taking his shot. Virion grimaced.

"I think you had enough Vaike." He suggested.

"Drink if you like Chrom…" Sumia muttered and took a shot. Chrom didn't hear her as he had zoned out but Priam laughed his ass off.

"I think I had enough." Yuki said as she slowly stood up. She had trouble standing.

"Noooo don't goooo." Chrom grabbed her arm. "I need to beat you fair and square."

"It's fine, you win Your Majesty." He grumbled.

"That won't suffice."

"Chrom." Priam interrupted. "You're going to regret this tomorrow."

"No of course not. I'm the Exhalt. I make important decisions." Chrom replied as he pulled Yuki back to her seat.

"Chrom's a snobby asshole when he's drunk." Priam explained.

"I see…."

"By the way, you're holding up nicely. Have you been drinking regularly?" Priam asked.

"Weird question, but yeah. Plegia had this really nice bar and after every er… 'job' I went there."

"Seems like fun." Meanwhile the game had kind of come to an end as everyone was too wasted to think of something and most of them had fallen asleep. Chrom was till tugging on Yuki's sleeve.

"Will you take me to bed Miss Handsome." Yuki froze as she looked at the drunken Exhalt. Priam laughed.

"Ah man it's even better than last time."

"I don't think you're seeing straight Chrom." Yuki replied.

"I'm a little drunk, not blind Miss." Chrom said, kissing her hand.

"That's enough Chrom, you're creeping me out."

"Yeah back off Chrom." Priam added, not liking Chrom's advancements anymore.

"You should stop blushing then Miss."

"Wha? I'm not blushing!" The drunk Exhalt chuckled.

"You're really cute."

"That's it, we're switching places." Priam interrupted as he pushed himself between the other two.

"H-Hey Lon'qu." Yuki tried. The brown haired man jumped up.

"Please don't do that ever again woman."

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Yuki sighed.

"I hope you don't mean me." Priam said, chugging down another shot.

"And me." Chrom added. Together, they sat for another while until Priam stood up.

"I'm not going to sleep here on this bench. Off….. to bed." Yuki chuckled.

"You're a mess Indigo."

"Says you." Chrom interrupted.

"Not nice."

"I'll make it up to you." Chrom took Yuki's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Let's all go to bed shall we." Yuki replied, blushing darkly.


	15. Chapter 14

Yuki opened her eyes and closed them immediately again because a headache was killing her. "Too bright…" She muttered, shutting her eyes tightly. "Wait… light? My chamber doesn't have windows.." So her eyes shot open again and she froze when she was staring at a muscular back. Dark blue hair messily laid on the pillow. "C-Chrom?"

"B-behind you….." Yuki slowly turned her head and looked straight into the Exhalt's eyes.

"KYAAAA!" The brown haired girl screamed as she crawled to the end of the bed. "What the hell is going on here?!" Chrom stared at her.

"Y-Yuki…. Your c-lothes.." Yuki screamed.

"Who's shorts are this?!" Luckily, she still had her bra on and underneath those blue shorts she still wore her underpants. Chrom looked away as lifted to blanket to check himself.

"Thank Naga I still have my pants on…" They both looked at the still sleeping muscular man on the other side.

"Is that….. Priam…" The man froze. He had apparently woken up.

"What are you two doing in my room." He asked without turning around. Yuki crawled over Chrom's feet and left the bed.

"What the hell is going on. I can't remember anything." Chrom's head was completely flushed as he left the bed too, keeping his distance from Yuki. She blushed when she looked at the Exhalt's torso.

"Damn…" She muttered.

"Don't look!" Chrom replied.

"Ah what's it going to matter, I already caught you once with your foam beard!" Priam still hadn't turned around but you could hear him snicker.

"This is not funny at all!" Chrom replied, a glint of anger in his voice. Meanwhile Yuki was desperately looking for her clothes. She looked outside the window and grumbled when she saw her clothes lying outside. They were ripped into pieces.

"I don't know what happened but my clothes are lying there and are ruined." Yuki pointed at the window.

"I'll get you some new ones." Chrom replied. He had found his own shirt and was putting it on. Priam still hadn't moved.

"Well, I think you're wearing Chrom's shorts Yuki."

"And why are you so sure." She replied, but Chrom blushed.

"The Royal Brand is on your ass." Priam laughed again. Yuki's cheeks flushed and she pulled the blankets away from Priam. Bad decision. "H-hey! Stop that!" He quickly covered himself with his hands. He seemed to be completely naked under those blankets. Yuki and Chrom covered their eyes.

"Damn it you pervert." Yuki started. Chrom could only sigh.

"I always sleep naked!" Priam yelled, his face slightly red.

"Y-You can keep those shorts." Chrom muttered.

"I intend to." Yuki replied to him, quickly covering Priam again with the blankets. He laid on his back with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking for." Chrom asked.

"I remembered how you were flirting with her yesterday. It was really funny. Oh take me to bed handsome Missss." Priam imitated drunk Chrom. The Exhalt facepalmed himself.

"I'm really sorry." He said as he walked out, fetching Yuki some clothes.

"I asked her to behave but I'm the one who didn't…" Chrom muttered to himself, feeling embarrassed.

"W-wait for me." Someone hissed behind him. He turned around to see Yuki.

"What are you doing walking around in the hallway like that!" It seemed Chrom was more embarrassed than she was.

"I couldn't stay with that naked Priam! He was smirking and eyeing me."

"Here take my shirt." Chrom took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"I already have your shorts."

"Just put it on."

"Fine." Yuki did as she was told and put on the shirt. It was too big for her and it fell over butt.

"It s-suits you."

"S-shut up Chrom."

"It's nice to see you're being yourself again." The Exhalt said with a smile. The two entered an unknown room for Yuki. It was incredibly spacious. The fact that it was bigger than Chrom's could only meant one thing. This was Emmeryn's room. A big square room was filled with a king size bed in the middle, a closet on the right and a wall full of books neatly stashed away. Chrom had stayed silent the moment they entered the room. She could feel his saddening aura filling the room.

"Chrom…." He didn't reply. She felt sorry for him. "I can't accept clothes from Emmeryn."

"Yes you can." Yuki grabbed his arm when he opened her closet.

"I cannot. Look how sad this room is making you. And me wearing her clothes would probably remind you of her every time you see me. Which isn't often, but I wouldn't be happy seeing you cry when you see me." Chrom stayed silent and looked down.

"You're confusing me. Some time ago you _made_ me cry and that creepy grin you gave me is still vividly in my mind. Now you're saying you wouldn't like it if you made me cry." Chrom whispered, but loud enough for Yuki to hear. "You're confusing me." He repeated. "I don't know what to think of you since you came back." Yuki let him go.

"It's hard to explain…. But deep down I haven't changed." She eventually said. He looked at her. "I just got tougher. Less emotional."

"You think that's a good thing?" Chrom asked. The question struck her.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She scratched her head. "The main point is that I'm not as weak as I was before." Chrom clenched his fist.

"And what about those six shots you took yesterday. Did you get stronger because of those too?" He still didn't look at her. Yuki was surprised he changed the subject to that. The images of that time returned vividly and she trembled.

"It wasn't voluntary Chrom…. I purposely didn't write that in my diary."

"It's my fault." Chrom whispered again.

"Stop it Chrom! It's not your fault!" She pushed him against the wall, making him look in her eyes. One of them shone brightly. "They paid for it…. With their lives." The blue haired man wiped the tears of her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "P-pervert." Yuki whispered.

"You're ruining it Yuki." Chrom replied, holding her even tighter.

"Can't… breathe…."

"Don't lie." He chuckled, but let go.

"I'm still wondering how the three of us ended up in bed together." Yuki changed the subject. Chrom scratched his head.

"I don't know…. I can't remember anything… not until…" He blushed darkly.

"Until what?"

"I asked you to come to bed with me." He looked away.

"Was that drunk Chrom, Exhalt Chrom or just Chrom speaking?" Yuki asked directly.

"I-Is there a difference between the last two?"

"Exhalt Chrom slapped me in the face and threatened me with his sword. He also decided to steal my diary and wanted to interrogate me in that cold ass room." Yuki replied, crossing her arms.

"Aha…." Chrom looked at her and suddenly realized something as she stood there in his shirt.

"It was the real me with a little help of alcohol."

"Spit it out…. Do you have feelings for me?" Yuki whispered, her cheeks burning.

"I….I like you Yuki. Not mercenary Yuki. But you." Chrom managed to look at her, blushing furiously. "I…. finally said it." He smiled. "I don't expect you to like me in return. I just needed to get it off my back. Especially after yesterday."

"S-Since when?" Yuki asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"The day you woke up in the castle…." Chrom turned around to get some clothes out of the closet.

"Woah…. But Chrom…. We can never be together. The Exhalt and an illegal mercenary who also happens to be a Valmese Royal?"

"I know…." He handed her the clothes. She didn't take them. He was still naked above the waist and she couldn't help but stare. He sighed heavily.

"So let's keep our relationship a secret." She said and slapped away the clothes. He stared at her with widened eyes.

"You mean you….?"

"Yeah I like you as well. It turns out haven't been this happy since we fought on that grass field and you happened to fall on top of me."

"G-Gods….. I couldn't be happier right now."

"Well, I could. This headache is killing me!" Yuki said, making Chrom chuckle.

"Let's forget what happened past year. Start anew." Chrom closed the gap between them and took her face in his hands.

"I still want to fight you again soon though. I'm fairly sure I have a chance to beat you."

"You wish." He smiled as he lowered his head and caught her in surprise as he placed his lips over hers. Yuki felt heat rushing to her heat as Chrom took a step back again. "Are you okay?" He asked a bit worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no…. It's just… you…..I….." Her legs went numb and Yuki fainted.

As she opened her eyes again, she looked straight into blue ones. "You're back." Chrom started, a bright smile on his face. "I didn't expect you to faint." He chuckled. Yuki looked around. They were lying in his bed. Together.

"I didn't expect you to kiss me…." Yuki muttered.

"Oh. Your eye turned back to normal." Chrom suddenly said, moving a little closer.

"What a cheap excuse to get closer Chrom." Yuki started.

"I'm not kidding."

"Okay. Well I'm glad that that's fixed then. I probably ask Priam later to help me prevent that weird shit from happening again."

"Don't say shit."

"Don't tell me what to do." Yuki replied, pushing Chrom on his back. She sat on top of him and held his arms pinned above his head.

"H-hey." The Exhalt blushed furiously. Yuki lowered her head and kissed him. Chrom happily returned the kiss and grabbed Yuki's wrists in the process. He rolled over and was now on top.

"No fair." Chrom grinned.

"I didn't know you could be this adorable Yuki."

"Shut up." She wanted to escape his grip but Chrom wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not letting you go Princess. You agreed to be mine."

"Where did your shyness go Your Majesty? It turns out you were a pervert all along." Yuki started, hoping to catch the man off guard.

"Hmmm I don't know. Maybe I am." He teasingly replied. His bright smile made Yuki stare and forget everything around her. She was glad everything turned out this way.

"C'mon, let's cuddle these hangovers away." Yuki opted.

"I'd love to."

"Stop being so sweet, it starting to get weird."

"Stop whining or I'll have to take my shirt and shorts back." Chrom replied, silencing Yuki abruptly.

She watched him sleep for a while and still wondered how she ended up like this. "Can't sleep?" Chrom asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Can I have my shirt back?"

"Huh?"

"You're whining." Chrom laid on his side and supported his head with his arm. He smiled. "Stop overthinking things Yuki."

"Yeah I hear you."

"I still want my shirt."


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay Chapter 15! I'm kinda having a huge writers block right now, so I hope that goes away -.- Anyway, enjoy as usual!**

* * *

Yuki looked up and felt her hands unmovable. Black shadows were surrounding her and they slowly crept around. Suddenly her hair was grabbed and something was thrusted in her mouth. "Gahh!"

Yuki sat straight up and remembered she was in Chrom's room. She was bathing in sweat. "Damn it." She cursed.

"Nightmare?" Chrom asked worried.

"Yeah."

"Yo Chrom! Where did you leave Yuki? I can't find her anywhere." Someone banged on the door.

"It's Priam!" Yuki whispered. Chrom panicked.

"What should I say?!"

"Tell him I'm out to buy new clothes."

"She's out to buy clothes Priam!"

"Oh okay. Thanks Chrom!" And the couple heard the leaving footsteps of the blue haired man.

"That reminds me. I still need new clothes." Yuki started.

"You can look in my wardrobe if you want."

"Those are way too big for me smartass."

"So you're going shopping in that outfit?" Chrom chuckled.

"… Good point."

Yuki picked the smallest clothes she could find in Chrom's closet. "Now… just a belt…." Chrom curiously looked at her from his bed. Yuki had put on a white plain shirt that fell over her butt. So she turned it into a little dress by putting a belt around her waist. "I just need my boots and I'm kind of good to go."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"This looks pretty good!" Yuki walked out of the changing room and showed her new outfit to Chrom. Unfortunately, the blue haired man had fallen asleep. Too many outfits had crossed his eyes and the poor man couldn't help but to rest. He didn't even wake up when Yuki poked him a few times. "Ah well…." Finally, after a lot of different shops, the brown haired woman found everything she needed. After she begged Gaius to give back her weaponry, she and Chrom went shopping. Hoping they wouldn't meet Priam. Yuki looked into the mirror. She wore a long dark blue coat with silver linings. The coat reached just under her knees and she could hide a ton of weapons in the long sleeves. The sleeves folded to the outside and showed soft silver fabric. Underneath the coat Yuki wore a simple white shirt and dark blue pants with a special belt to hold her sword. "Chrom! Wake up! I'm done."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm done."

"Oh." Chrom finally remembered where he was and looked at Yuki. He nodded, approving her outfit. "I'll go pay." He said.

"No you don't have to."

"See it as a welcome back gift." Knowing that the Exhalt wouldn't give up, Yuki agreed.

"I'll treat you to lunch then."

"I'll have the pulled pork sandwich." Yuki said to the waitress, who was taking their order. Chrom felt other customers eyes burning in his back.

"S-same for me."

"What's wrong?"

"E-Everyone is looking at me…"

"You never go out much do you."

"…."

"Well then, let's take the food with us and go somewhere else shall we?" Yuki asked. Chrom nodded.

"Woah! I didn't know you guys where here!" The Exhalt looked up and looked directly at Priam, Sully and Lon'qu, who was obviously dragged along. "We were hoping to find you!" Priam added, smiling.

"You're wearing undergarments right." Yuki started, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upward.

"Hmmpf. Of course I am."

"Huh." Sully said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Priam quickly said, taking a step forward to the sitting couple. "I didn't know you went shopping with Yuki, Chrom." He continued as he eyed Yuki wearing her new clothes.

"Chrom fell asleep pretty quickly." Yuki grinned.

"Hey! That's…. because…..err….." The waitress arrived with the sandwiches and Chrom stood up. He gave the waitress some money and took his sandwich. "Come on."

"Chrom…. Stop paying everything you idiot." Yuki said and took out her own wallet. The Exhalt sighed.

The group left the little restaurant and decided to take it somewhere quiet. Someplace they weren't eyed. There was a little grass field where they all laid down. Sully glared at the Ylissean citizens until they left and she smiled satisfied. The sunrays lightened up their faces and made them forget everything around them. Until Priam sat up. "Say Yuki. Where did you get that sword?"

"Got it as a reward." She replied without moving.

"From who."

"Someone from Plegia." Priam sighed.

"Come on… spill the beans. It looks really special." Yuki took the sword from its sheath and held it in front of her. The obsidian blade with bright green edge reflected the sunrays.

"Someone at the Royal Castle gave it to me. I don't know her name."

"Okay. Has your eye been acting up since yesterday?"

"Nope. You're pretty curious today aren't you?" Priam scratched his head and Sully punched him on the shoulder.

"You're weird Priam!" Lon'qu pretended not to hear anything and slowly moved his hands over the grass. Chrom did the same.

"Do you want to have it?" Yuki asked.

"What. Your sword?" Priam replied.

"Yeah."

"Don't be crazy."

"I'm not crazy. You can have it if you want to."

"You're weird Yuki!" Sully shouted, groaning in annoyance.

"Yeah you've changed." Lon'qu added. A silence fell.

"Yeah. Glad to be back though. Even if it's not for long."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"I want to go to Valm."

"…."

"Don't you all look at me like that. My family is planning to go to war with Regna Ferox and Ylisse. I'm planning to take the royal family out before that happens."

"You plan to murder what's left of your family?" Priam said.

"That's not my family." Yuki clenched her fists and her eyes lit up.

"Then we can only come with you before you do anything stupid." Sully stated.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, Sully's right." Chrom added. Priam nodded.

"You're all nuts." Yuki said.

"Right back at you. You wanted to try that alone. I know the Valmese King and that guy is brutal." Priam replied, crossing his arms.

"I can be brutal." Yuki crossed her arms too. Chrom chuckled. "Oh you don't take me seriously. How about me and Sully versus you and Priam? We'll kick your ass. Lon'qu can be the judge." Yuki stated, standing up.

"Oh a good idea from the Princess!" Priam enthusiastically replied.

"Yeah! We'll show you lousy men who's boss!" Sully shouted and was already roaring to go.

"Fine. But don't go crying when we beat you." Priam said as he and Chrom stood up as well.

"Tch." Lon'qu said annoyed. "It's always the same with all of you. I'm stuck with being the judge again."

Yuki threw the sheath of her sword to the side and Sully had drawn her sword as well. The brown haired woman knew a sword wasn't Sully's main weapon so she would have to look out for her. "Don't think of me as the weakest link here." Sully said, as if she knew wat Yuki was thinking. "I've been practicing a lot since the war with Plegia so don't worry about me. I've got your back."

"Good to know." Sully and Yuki high fived each other. "Let's do this!" Without further ado, they charged at the men.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Sorry for taking so long :(**

* * *

Priam had his sword just drawn in time when Yuki hauled hers at him. She turned on the ball of her foot and kicked him with her heel in his side. Sully parried Chrom's hit with ease and pushed him backwards. Priam snorted. "Chrom!" He yelled at the Exhalt. Chrom reacted instantly and they switched places, the Exhalt attacking Yuki. She dodged his attack and jumped up. The brown haired woman slashed down her sword and Chrom parried. He had trouble with the attack since she put all of her weight into it. But he managed to hit her away and she landed on her feet a few meters away from him. Sully kept attacking Priam, who surprisingly had trouble with the fierceness of her blows.

"No one messes with me!" The red haired woman shouted, giving him no opening for an attack. Not until he was able to dodge one of her hauls and kicked her in her stomach. Yuki jumped between them and they switched partners again. This time, Yuki's eyes were glowing and she grinned at Priam.

"Time to get serious." She changed her stance, throwing a few shurikens at the blue haired man. He hit them away with his sword and charged at her, his eyes glowing just like hers.

"Let's see if you can still use that chi power of yours, shall we?" Priam provoked as he created an opening with his sword. He tried to punch her but Yuki recovered, kicking him in his side. "Urg!" He in turn managed to cut her upper leg with his sword.

"Rgh.." Yuki gritted her teeth as she charged at him again. But Chrom interfered by blocking the attack and pulling Sully between the two.

"Lame Chrom!" Sully shouted as she kicked him in his stomach.

"Priam!" Chrom shouted as he attacked Yuki.

"Yeah yeah!" Priam replied annoyed.

This fight continued for a while and Lon'qu almost got bored with it. Gradually, they all got more bruises and cuts until Sully had enough and made Priam stumble, making him fall on the ground. But before she could point her sword at him, Priam rolled away and knocked her feet away from under her. "Stay away from Sully asshole!" Yuki shouted, about to high jump kick on his chest. At that moment, Priam exchanged glances with Chrom. He reacted immediately, attacking with his sword. The Exhalt brutally hit Yuki's sword away. She could only react by grabbing his wrist afterwards, making sure he wouldn't swing that huge sword again. But then her foot landed on Priam's shoulder.

Suddenly, Yuki felt her arms burn. "GYAAAHH!" She screamed, just like Priam.

"RHAAAHHH!" The red glow in his eyes was drained away through his veins. Sully could see it leaving from his body through his arm, reaching Yuki. Her eyes got pitch black as she kept screaming. Then Chrom fell on his knees and grabbed his head. Lon'qu and Sully quickly reacted as they pulled the three apart from each other. But it was too late.

"Watch. Watch as we kill the traitors." A next flash showed Emmeryn falling of a high cliff. Chrom screamed. He cried. "If you don't watch I'll make you do it… Yuki." She suddenly looked up, her eyes meeting familiar ones.

"No I don't want to brother! He's my friend!"

"It's just his parents. They betrayed the kingdom." Red glowing eyes. A man in red with black armour. A little boy with dark blue hair protected by his parents.

"Priam run!"

"RAAHHH!" Yuki shot up, realizing what she had just seen. Her arms were stinging and she looked around. "What…..happened?!" There was supposed to be a grass field where they were fighting. But the ground was black, like there had been a fire. "Chrom?! Priam?! Sully?! Lon'qu!" Yuki desperately looked around, ignoring the pain. She stood up even though her body protested loudly. She then spotted Priam. Her sword was stuck in his stomach. His shoulder was broken on multiple spots. He was unconscious and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"Priam!" She ran as fast as possible towards him, only to see Lon'qu laying a few meters behind him. His hand was burned and he certainly had broken a lot of bones. Those two weren't the only ones. Yuki's eyes widened when she noticed Sully and Chrom on the other side, unconscious as well. "No! No this is not happening! This can't be!" Yuki fell on her knees, screaming for help. "Someone please help! Get healers! Help them! Someone!" She shrieked, tears falling down her cheeks. Quickly, she got up again and checked Chrom's pulse. It was weak, but definitely there.

"G-Get Lissa you idiot….." She heard a familiar voice.

"Sully! You're alive!"

"O-Of course…. Get Lissa!" The red haired woman groaned, her hand holding her side.

"Y-Yes! Hold on!" Yuki replied, ignoring her body. "I must get to… the castle…." There was a gaping wound on her upper thigh and her arms had massive burning wounds on them, but it was nothing like the wounds on the others. "I. Must. Get… to the castle!" Yuki clenched her fists and slowly started running. "Hold on!" She shouted one more time. "Rgh!"

The people of Ylisse had fled from the explosion that had happened not long ago. There was no one on the streets, except for soldiers who were running to the scene. But Yuki didn't spot healers. "Someone! Help them!" She shouted, pointing at the scene.

"We're on it miss!" One of the soldiers replied.

"G-get Lissa!" Yuki continued before she collapsed. "I must…. Get… to the castle…I must…"

"Someone attacked the Exhalt!" "Get Princess Lissa and the other healers!"

Yuki opened her eyes in an all too familiar setting. Looking to her right, she saw four of the Shepherds laying in beds next to her. They were all covered in bandages and Sully even had bandages around her jaw. Priam's forehead was wrapped up and one of his legs was raised in the air. Lon'qu's arms were both fully covered up to his neck. Yuki's vision shifted to Chrom. There was nothing to be seen on first sight but a few scratches. But then she noticed some blood stains on his sheets. They were fresh. The brown haired woman sat there silently. No words came out as she stared at her bandaged hands and arms. "I…I've….M-my….."

"You're awake! Thank Naga someone wake up already! What happened?!" Cordelia yelled when she walked in. Yuki just stared at her. "Say something!"

"I…. don't know."


	18. Chapter 17

**Yay another chapter! And just one day late xD I'm sorry! Anyway enjoy as usual and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Yuki refused to eat when Chrom, Lon'qu, Sully and Priam still hadn't woken up after two days. Lissa was quiet but Yuki swore she heard her cry in her room a few times. Nobody could explain what had happened. Not until a special visitor entered the room. "You must be Yuki. Chrom told me about you." The brown haired woman looked up and looked straight at a white haired woman. She had long hair and wore a tactician's robe.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?!" The white haired woman smiled and walked over to the sleeping Shepherds. She had closed to door behind her.

"I was worried. The Exhalt of Ylisse is badly hurt and I couldn't help but to come. I'm surprised to see you're awake." Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"Queen Robin…." The white haired woman responded to the name and looked at Yuki. Her eyes were full of worry but a wry smile covered her uneasiness.

"It's been quite some time Yuki." The brown haired woman remembered her encounter with the Queen after she completed a contract with one of her men. "I kind of missed it around here…." Robin muttered. It seemed like she had been here before, perhaps audiences with Chrom? When she stroked Chrom's cheek, Yuki became uneasy. Everything was clear now.

"Excuse me Queen Robin…. I'm going to get some food." Yuki excused herself and bolted out of the room before Robin could reply.

She ran outside to the garden and leaned against the castle walls. Yuki slowly lowered herself and pulled her knees to her chest. "How could I be so stupid…. What the hell was I thinking?! Chrom is the Exhalt for fucks sake! I saw Robin's look when she saw Chrom like that….." Yuki slapped herself in the face and stood up again. "As soon as he wakes up…" She paused. "If he wakes up… I must end it. He's probably going to marry Robin."

Yuki gritted her teeth. Her fist clenched and she punched the wall. And the moment she was about to hit it, her left arm engulfed in a red energy and her punch left a big crater in the castle walls. Yuki was flabbergasted. It made her forget about the whole Chrom situation for a few seconds. "What the…" The brown haired woman looked at her arm. Her lower arm was still engulfed in the red energy and her hand looked like it had big claws. The energy slowly subsided and left Yuki alone in her pyjama outside. "This is….." Chi. Was Priam able to do this as well? Was this power the result of the clash with the other four? Should she tell anyone? "Please everyone…. Wake up soon…."

Yuki returned to the hospital room after she grabbed some food from the kitchen. She met Sumia halfway, who offered a piece of a freshly baked pie. Yuki happily accepted and couldn't help but to hug the tremendous cook. "Is everything okay?" Sumia asked. "Feeling a lot better. I'm going to start helping Lissa. Maybe they wake up sooner…." "Don't worry about it. Chrom's been through worse. And Libra is here." Sumia replied reassured. She was right. "Thanks for everything Sumia." "You shouldn't keep everything to yourself. It's not healthy." "I won't."

Robin was still sitting beside Chrom's bed when Yuki entered the room again. "You want some pie?" She asked.

"Oh sure." Robin replied, happily accepting a piece of the pie Sumia baked. Yuki got back into her bed. Normally she wouldn't have gotten food in the first place, but Robin made her uncomfortable which in order made her hungry. "Delicious…." Yuki heard Robin mutter. The smell of fresh apple pie filled the room. They both silently ate their pie. It was kind of awkward. "So…." Robin started. "Are you still an assassin?"

"No." Silence.

"How did you meet the Shepherds?"

"Chrom found me in an alley. I've lost my memory so I don't know how I got there."

"Do you know what happened to them?" She looked at the four. The sudden change of topic was weird.

"Are you suspecting me?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Should I?"

"I don't know what happened. I'm just lucky that I wasn't hurt as bad as they are." Yuki replied. Another silence. Yuki's left arm tinged. Robin suddenly stood up and rushed over to Sully's bed.

"Call Lissa!" Robin commanded. Yuki nodded and left the room, looking for Lissa. Apparently Sully had opened her eyes.

A few minutes later, every other Shepherd had gathered around Sully's bed. They all looked at her with big eyes and silently waited for her to speak. Yuki silently waited. Waiting for Sully to tell everyone what had happened. How for some reason Yuki had done it all. Even though she didn't do it on purpose, she had gone too far this time. "You shouldn't speak yet Sully. It will put too much strain on your jaw." Lissa said. Sully only nodded in response. She looked a bit annoyed, but that was probably because everyone was staring at her.

"Glad you're back Sully." Stahl said relieved.

"Yeah. If you're all better you can help me find my axe."

"Shut up Vaike. No one's in the mood for your usual problems." Cordelia snapped.

"It's probably under your bed again." Cherche started. Sully looked through the crowd around her at Yuki. She wasn't angry. Yuki smiled sheepishly as she hid her guilt.

"I guess we won." Sully said, ignoring the pain in her jaw. Nobody knew what she was talking about. But Yuki smiled and stood up. No time to be sulking. She needed to help them.

With the help of Sumia, Yuki made a liquid dinner for Sully as she couldn't eat yet. "Are you feeling better?" Sumia asked Yuki while they were cooking.

"Yeah.. I'd better make myself useful. It's strange you're all still putting up with me."

"Don't think like that!" Sumia immediately replied."S-Sorry… It's just, I know how you feel. I always thought I was a burden to the Shepherds." She continued. "Then someone showed me I wasn't. We won the war against Plegia. And I'm still alive." She stated. Yuki stared at her. There was more to this shy clumsy person that Yuki had thought. Then again, she was never interested most of the Shepherds. Until now.

"T-thanks Sumia. I feel better."

"No problem!" She smiled kindly and the two continued preparing everything needed for Sully and the rest.

Since Sully couldn't leave the bed yet, Yuki ate dinner with her. Even though Sully tried to shoo her away, Yuki wasn't leaving. "I don't ..want ….anyone to see me like this." Sully mumbled.

"Too bad then, everyone saw you already. I'm not leaving since I'm the one who created this mess for some reason." Sully didn't reply as she drank her food. "By the way, all my clothes are ruined because of it. So I need to go shopping again." Yuki changed the subject. Sully shook her head.

"I hate shopping."

"Well do you want me to go alone?"

"Take Priam with you."

"Why Priam?"

"That man needs a break."

"If you say so…."

"Or take Lon'qu." Sully grinned. Yuki laughed.

"I wouldn't do that to him. I'm sure he would freak out if I even asked!"

"That leaves socially awkward Chrom…" Sully mumbled.

"He fell asleep last time and tried to pay for everything. Talk about an easy target." Yuki replied. "Ah well I'll go alone tomorrow. After I lunched with you."

"You're annoying."

"I know."


End file.
